Fenêtre sur square Grimmauld
by Kate Nightingale
Summary: Un été caniculaire. Une blessure incompréhensible, une immobilisation à rendre fou d'ennui. Et des visiteurs chaque fois plus inattendus ... "Par habitude, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil dehors. Le square Grimmauld était désert et balayé par une fine petite pluie. Et pourtant ... Pourtant qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc derrière ce lampadaire, là-bas à 100 mètres à gauche?"
1. 1

**FENETRE SUR SQUARE GRIMMAULD**

* * *

**Première partie**

**Publiée le 25 juillet 2019**

* * *

_Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et puisse mon interprétation de son univers être plus respectueuse que ce qu'elle a laissé faire dans « L'enfant maudit »._

Ce qui vous vous apprêtez à lire est une histoire d'un peu moins de 30 000 mots, née durant un été d'immobilisation et d'ennui, remaniée et achevée lors du nanowrimo de 2018.

C'est l'histoire d'un été chaud, d'une blessure inexplicable et d'un avenir qui se redessine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_12 Square Grimmauld, Londres_

_6 août 2007, 18h_

.

.

La chaleur était harassante et l'atmosphère lourde d'un orage qui se faisait attendre.

Les trois fenêtres du salon étaient entr'ouvertes mais nulle brise ne venait agiter leur voilage blanc. L'air était aussi lourd et pesant dehors que dedans.

Au loin, des cloches sonnèrent dix-huit heures et Harry manœuvra sans grâce son appareil volant pour aller se positionner près de la fenêtre la plus proche.

Le cycliste du n°8 n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et le spectacle de son dos musclé et ses petites fesses bien fermes, alors qu'il empoignait son vélo pour lui faire monter les cinq marches menant à son perron donnait à lui seul à la vie la peine d'être vécue.

Depuis neuf ans maintenant, celui que la presse continuait à surnommer le Survivant avait élu domicile dans cette maison. Jadis un domaine de Sangs purs dégénérés, avant de devenir le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix puis de servir brièvement de planque à un trio de fuyards désespérés.

Neuf ans et pourtant, deux semaines plus tôt, il aurait été incapable de décrire le moindre de ses voisins. Le quartier était moldu mais ce n'était pas évidemment pas ce qui expliquait son indifférence. C'était juste qu'il avait peut-être mis un peu trop d'implication dans son travail. D'accord, beaucoup trop d'implication. Cela l'avait probablement conduit là il était en ce moment : cloîtré chez lui et réduit à espionner la vie trépidante des voisins pour contrer un ennui mortel.

Harry exhala un long soupir et l'air chaud qui s'échappa de sa bouche lui procura une sensation désagréable.

_Ah ! Le cycliste est là ! _

Il pivota un peu sur lui-même, en équilibre précaire sur son appareil qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un couvercle de poubelle moldu retourné.

Sur le montant de sa cheminée, l'horloge indiquait 18h01. Mais où travaillait donc ce voisin pour avoir des horaires aussi réguliers?

Aujourd'hui, il portait un tee-shirt orange avec une inscription quelconque et un jean noir singulièrement mal coupé. Il était jeune, probablement le même âge qu'Harry, qui en aurait volontiers fait son quatre-heure.

Profitant que le jeune moldu descendait de vélo, Harry attrapa ses jumelles d'auror dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, leur rendit leur taille normale d'un informulé rapide et les porta devant ses yeux.

_Par-fait !_

Le voisin venait de saisir son deux-roues par le cadre et montait ses marches au pas de course, sa sacoche d'ordinateur tanguant dangereusement sur son épaule. Maintenant, il allait attraper ses clefs et la serrure du n°8 était basse alors ...

La porte d'entrée claqua avec fracas et Harry sursauta si fort qu'il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il s'éborgne avec ses propres jumelles.

Bon sang, comme s'il n'était pas encore assez esquinté comme ça !

Il n'eut que le temps de les planquer à la hâte derrière son dos avant que Teddy, son filleul, ne débarque en trombe dans la pièce.

-Harry, Harry ! scanda-t-il. Il reste de l'argent moldu? Le marchand de glace est dans le coin.

Harry coula un regard furtif vers l'horloge qui indiquait désormais 18h03. Andromeda serait furieuse de voir son petit-fils se gaver de sucreries une heure avant le repas.

D'un autre côté, Andromeda était à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici et avait des problèmes autrement plus graves qu'une crème glacée intempestive.

-Dans la commode de l'entrée, deuxième tiroir, indiqua-t-il.

-Merci, merci, merci ! psalmodia l'enfant, ravi.

-Ouais. Et tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas en toucher mot à Hermione, grogna Harry.

C'était en pure perte. La porte du n°12 avait déjà claquée et Harry vit son filleul passer devant la fenêtre au triple galop.

Il reporta son attention sur le perron du n°8, bien évidemment désert depuis longtemps.

-Ni petites fesses, ni crème glacée pour toi, mon vieux, marmonna-t-il.

Il réduisit à nouveau la taille des jumelles, les planqua derrière le rideau et se dirigea dans un équilibre précaire vers un tapis de sol moldu qu'on avait disposé dans un coin du salon.

Hermione n'avait pas les horaires réguliers du cycliste sexy d'en face - loin s'en faut. Mais depuis qu'Harry était assigné à résidence, elle faisait un effort pour partager tous les repas du soir avec lui. Harry la soupçonnait de repartir dare dare au bureau sitôt la dernière bouchée avalée.

Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui lui lancerait le premier expelliarmus à ce sujet. Ces dernières années, il avait sûrement passé plus de nuits sur le canapé du Bureau que dans son lit.

Le job d'auror était difficile, aussi exigeant en termes de connaissances que de capacités ou de forme physique. Tout cela, Harry le savait avant de rejoindre la formation. Ce qu'il n'avait pas mesuré à l'époque, c'était l'investissement cela allait lui demander en terme de temps et de disponibilité d'esprit. Les cinq premières années n'avaient été que traque de ceux que la presse s'était vite mise à simplement appeler "les partisans" - ces adaptes de Voldemort, trop enfoncés dans la magie noire ou incapables d'accepter la réalité de la mort de leur maître pour baisser leurs baguettes. Harry s'y était jeté corps et âme. Il avait trop investi (son temps, sa jeunesse, son innocence même), trop perdu aussi pour laisser quelques illuminés réduire à néant ses efforts. Et puis, le dernier de ces tarés avait été mis hors d'état de nuire et cela avait sonné comme la fin d'une époque pour le Bureau des aurors. Peu à peu, chez ceux qu'Harry surnommait intérieurement "les vieux de la vieille", l'envie de raccrocher s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Ce qui était on ne peut plus légitime. Trente, trente-cinq voire quarante ans à traquer le mal sous toutes ses formes, dont deux ascensions du même mage noir, c'était beaucoup pour ces hommes et ces femmes. Alors petit à petit, l'équipe s'était réduite. Et, il fallait s'y attendre : un matin, Reece Hewitt, chef respecté du Bureau leur avait annoncé son intention de raccrocher.

Sans surprise, Harry avait été convoqué l'après-midi même dans le bureau du ministre de la magie. Shacklebolt lui avait proposé le poste et l'air horrifié qu'avait arboré Harry avait valu toutes les réponses du monde.

-Je dois dire que je m'en doutais, avait souri le ministre. J'ai pensé à Hestia, avait-il ajouté de sa voix grave.

Harry avait approuvé d'un signe de tête. Il avait le plus grand respect pour Hestia Jones, qui lui avait un jour avoué s'être inscrite à la formation d'auror quand elle avait lu l'interview d'Harry dans le Chicaneur à propos du retour de Voldemort. Elle avait alors quarante-cinq ans. C'était une femme intelligente et pondérée, ainsi qu'une négociatrice hors paire. Il n'y avait pas meilleure candidate pour le job, c'est ce qu'il avait dit à Kingsley.

Ce dernier lui avait alors jeté son regard calculateur et Harry avait su qu'il n'allait sûrement pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

-Tu seras son adjoint, avait alors lancé le ministre d'un ton sans réplique.

Depuis qu'Harry était rentré comme agent au Ministère, c'était la première fois qu'il recevait un ordre de Kingsley.

-Et nous savons tous les deux ce que cela signifie.

Il était de tradition que l'adjoint soit nommé automatiquement chef du Bureau au départ de son supérieur. Hewitt avait été l'adjoint de Kingsley lui-même jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit élu ministre en 1998. Et c'était seulement parce que le propre adjoint d'Hewitt avait annoncé vouloir lui aussi prendre sa retraite qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés avec ce souci de succession sur les bras.

-Je ne sais pas si Hestia te l'a déjà dit mais son épouse enseigne l'Arithmantie à Poudlard.

Harry l'ignorait.

-Encore quelques années, cinq ou six peut-être, et Aurora est déterminée à prendre une retraite bien méritée. Il est certain qu'Hestia la suivra. Elles parlent d'aller s'installer en Italie.

Harry avait hoché la tête. Voilà tout le répit qu'on lui offrait.

Cela s'était passé quatre ans plus tôt et Harry ne se voyait toujours pas plus en chef des aurors aujourd'hui. Travailler avec Hestia était un honneur, mais être adjoint lui pesait. C'était autant de terrain et dix fois plus de paperasse.

Ces difficultés d'adaptation à sa nouvelle fonction n'étaient que la face émergée de l'iceberg. En réalité, la mécanique était grippée. Harry n'était plus assez investi, plus suffisamment concentré. Ce qui s'était passé deux semaines plus tôt était un accident évidemment. Mais s'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, alors il devait s'avouer qu'il en était en partie responsable. C'était arrivé un soir, au terme d'une garde de 72 heures où il n'avait fait que courir en tous sens. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de quand datait son dernier repas. Il était las, si las et une montagne de rapports à remplir l'attendait encore sur son bureau. Alors ce bâtiment un peu louche sur lequel ils avaient reçu un tuyau anonyme, Harry avait eu envie de le torcher vite fait bien fait avant d'aller s'effondrer sur son canapé. Il avait été négligeant, avait zappé les précautions les plus élémentaires ... Et à l'intérieur, c'était l'enfer qui s'était déchaîné sur lui.

Harry poussa un long soupir.

Le médicomage qui s'était occupé de lui à Ste Mangouste semblait aussi désemparé de lui. Il avait suggéré quelques exercices de gymnastique moldus qui "ne pourraient pas faire de mal". Tous deux savaient que cela ou rien, c'était pareil. Malheureusement pour Harry, Hermione avait entendu la prescription hasardeuse du guérisseur et avait décidé d'en faire parole d'Evangile. Elle avait donc investi dans ce tapis de gym et développé un curieux don qui lui permettait de savoir avec acuité si Harry avait ou non fait ses exercices de la journée dès qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui.

Harry stoppa son couvercle de poubelle juste à côté du tapis et le fit descendre d'un informulé. C'était un jeune stagiaire de Ste Mangouste qui lui avait bricolé ce truc quand il était apparu que les jambes d'Harry - pourtant techniquement parfaitement fonctionnelles - continuaient à refuser obstinément de faire leur job. A part ce problème technique, Harry semblait en pleine forme. Il n'y avait pas de raison de le garder plus longtemps à l'hôpital. Le guérisseur avait prescrit un repos absolu de trois semaines, son stagiaire avait bricolé une sorte de siège volant qu'Harry pouvait guider cahin-cahin par des informulés et il était rentré chez lui.

Harry stoppa l'engin le plus près possible du sol et, prenant appui sur ses mains, se transporta tant bien que mal sur le tapis. Il n'en était qu'à la première étape et suait déjà à grosses goûtes. Bon Dieu, vivement que ce foutu orage se déclenche.

Comme à chaque fois, il se mit d'abord à genoux, puis tenta avec acharnement de se redresser sur un pied. Les premiers jours, le simple fait de prendre appui sur un talon lui causait une douleur à en hurler. Aujourd'hui, il ne sentait plus rien. Juste plus rien du tout. C'était comme s'il n'avait tout simplement plus de talon. Il dût se retenir au bras du canapé pour ne pas s'étaler par terre.

Etait-ce normal?

Le guérisseur n'avait eu de cesse de dire qu'avec le repos, les capacités motrices allaient revenir d'elles-mêmes. Pourtant, c'était comme si elles fuyaient de plus en plus.

Harry haussa les épaules. Qui était-il pour remettre en cause les compétences d'un guérisseur, après tout? Il aurait juste aimé que ce dernier soit un peu moins ... passif. « Attendre et voir » semblait être sa réponse à tout. Au fond, Harry n'avait vraiment rien contre trois semaines de repos forcé. Surtout que cela tombait à pic car Andromeda avait dû lui confier Teddy en urgence. Mais l'attentisme de son guérisseur le désespérait. Et malheureusement, quand on s'appelait Harry Potter, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de demander à changer de praticien, au risque de voir ce dernier discrédité pour toujours. Donc il ne disait rien. Peut-être qu'il manquait juste de patience.

Lorsqu'Hermione transplana au milieu du salon, ce fut donc pour trouver en pleine tractions abdominales. Et franchement, Harry n'aurait pas dû être aussi agacé par l'air de satisfaction qui s'étala sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

A suivre ...

Merci d'avance pour vos retours !


	2. 2

**FENETRE SUR SQUARE GRIMMAULD**

* * *

**Deuxième partie**  
**Publiée le 28 juillet 2019**

* * *

_12 Square Grimmauld, Londres_

_7 août 2007, 9h15_

L'orage tant attendu les avait laissés passer une nuit suffocante avant de se décider enfin à éclater vers huit heures du matin.

Eclairs et pluie se déchaînaient depuis, déchirant le ciel londonien en une rupture bienvenue avec le bleu de ces derniers jours.

La furie des éléments avaient fasciné Teddy durant tout le petit-déjeuner. Mais il était désormais tout chafouin car il lui était impossible d'aller dehors pour retrouver les quatre petits moldus avec qui il vivait de grandes aventures depuis que sa grand-mère l'avait laissé chez son parrain.

Il disputait donc une partie d'échecs morose avec ce dernier, lorsque deux petites tapes à la fenêtre les firent sursauter. Une tête aux cheveux gris était apparue derrière les rideaux et une main les saluait gaiement.

Teddy bondit sur ses pieds pour accueillir leur visiteur.

-Hello, tu veux du thé? s'enquit-il avant même que le nouveau venu ait pu faire un pas à l'intérieur de la maison.

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse mais elle devait être positive car Teddy repassa dans le salon comme une flèche pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il fut rapidement suivi par un George Weasley occupé à s'appliquer à un sort de séchage.

-Salut, vieux frère !

Harry lui sourit.

-Heureux de te voir. Tu me pardonneras si je ne me lève pas !

-J'ai croisé Hermione hier et elle m'a dit ce qui s'est passé, expliqua George en s'asseyant à côté de son ami sur le canapé. Est-ce que ça va ? Il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ?

Harry sourit à nouveau, plus touché qu'il ne saurait l'exprimer.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas connu George qu'à Poudlard auraient peine à le reconnaître aujourd'hui. Il avait tout juste trente ans, pourtant sa chevelure était déjà entièrement grise. Son visage, autrefois rond et jovial était désormais creusé et assombri. Ses cheveux lui tombaient jusqu'à la nuque mais ils commençaient à se clairsemer et ne parvenaient plus à cacher le trou béant qui remplaçait son oreille gauche.

George était le seul Weasley qu'il fréquentait encore régulièrement. Harry était le parrain de Freddy, le nouveau-né de George et c'était le seul filleul qu'il avait accepté en plus de Teddy.

C'était amusant mais parfois, Harry avait l'impression de retrouver chez George la sollicitude de Molly. En moins envahissante, Dieu merci.

-Je suis ravi de te voir et me rendre visite est le meilleur service que tu puisses me rendre, lui répondit-il.

George hocha la tête avec sérieux tandis que Teddy revenait de la cuisine en portant un plateau avec une lenteur appliquée et précautionneuse. Il s'arrêta, interdit, devant la table basse déjà occupée par le jeu d'échecs. Puis haussa les épaules et déposa le plateau à même le sol.

-Super, merci mille fois, Teddy ! dit Harry.

Il avait cessé de pleuvoir et tous deux le savaient. Ils n'eurent besoin que d'un échange de regards avant que le jeune métamorphomage ne file vers le vestibule en lâchant un "Content de t'avoir vu, George !" qui raisonna presque en même temps que le claquement de la porte d'entrée.

-Quelle énergie ! commenta George.

Harry haussa un sourcil et s'enquit de la santé d'Angelina et de son second filleul. C'est probablement parce qu'ils étaient respectivement l'épouse et le fils de George que ce dernier et Harry se voyaient encore régulièrement.

Ils parlèrent de la dernière mission calamiteuse d'Harry, des raisons de l'absence d'Andremeda et des bonnes ventes de Weasley and Weasley. Et puis fatalement, comme presque toujours quand ils se voyaient, leurs absents les rattrapèrent.

-Ron-ron est au courant de ce qui t'est arrivé ? lâcha George.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Mais si tout le Ministère est au courant comme je l'imagine, Victoria a dû lui en parler.

Victoria Frobisher, épouse Weasley, travaillait au Département des transports magiques. Ils ne se connaissaient que de vue. La seule conversation qu'Harry se souvenait avoir eu avec elle remontait à ses sélections en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor. Elle avait passé un essai puis avait laissé tomber en apprenant que l'entraînement aurait lieu le même soir que le club de sortilèges.

Harry, tout comme Hermione, avait passé l'essentiel de sa vie d'adulte en étant en froid avec les Weasley. Ils ne lui manquaient plus réellement maintenant. Ils appartenaient à un passé révolu. Evidemment, ce n'était pas la même chose pour George qui souffrait d'être mis à l'écart en raison de ses choix.

Le dénominateur commun entre lui, Harry et Hermione : leurs choix amoureux réprouvés.

D'abord, dès l'hiver suivant la bataille de Poudlard, Harry avait mis fin à sa relation avec Ginny. Il l'avait aimé, follement, naïvement, comme on aime quand on est adolescent. Mais l'adolescent était mort, tué par un _avada _dans la forêt interdite. Contrairement au reste, il ne semblait pas être revenu. Harry avait eu beau essayer et réessayer, cela ne se limitait qu'à jouer un rôle. Il y avait quelque chose de monstrueux autant que de douloureux à maintenir les apparences de ce que vous ressentiez jadis alors que vous ne ressentez plus rien. Ginny n'y était pour rien. Ou alors peut-être qu'elle y était pour quelque chose, il n'en savait rien. Ils s'étaient expliqués et Harry avait cru qu'elle comprenait. En réalité, elle avait longtemps attendu et beaucoup souffert, croyant qu'Harry avait besoin de panser ses plaies et reviendrait vers elle. Aujourd'hui, ils ne se parlaient plus.

Au début, Mrs Weasley avait fait preuve d'une patience un peu agacée envers Harry. Puis, elle lui avait témoigné de plus en plus de froideur. Et quand les choses avaient explosé entre Hermione et Ron, Harry savait déjà qu'il n'était plus vraiment le bienvenu au Terrier.

En 1999, un an après la bataille de Poudlard, Ron boudait parce qu'Harry "baladait" sa sœur. Ils avaient été un peu fâchés cette année-là. Ce n'était pas la première fois et Harry, plongé dans sa formation d'auror, n'y avait pas prêté grande attention. Mais un soir, Ron était venu tambouriner à la porte du 12 Square Grimmauld et lui avait foutu son poing dans le nez avant de lui sauter dessus pour essayer de lui arracher la tête.

Après avoir réussi tant bien que mal à le maîtriser, Harry avait compris de son discours incohérent qu'il était question d'Hermione. Il apprendrait plus tard qu'Hermione avait rompu ce soir-là et que Ron s'était auto-persuadé que c'était parce qu'Harry et elle étaient secrètement ensemble.

Il n'en avait jamais démordu depuis.

Lorsqu'Harry croisait Arthur Weasley au Ministère, ils ne manquaient jamais de se saluer avec un mélange de plaisir de se voir et de gêne. Percy restait lui-même : poli et insupportable. Charlie était loin. Il n'y avait que Bill qui avait choisi de ne pas prendre parti : Hermione et lui avaient de très bonnes relations de travail et Harry lui avait déjà payé quelques pintes.

Mais le pire, dans cette famille déchirée par le deuil et la rancœur, c'était encore le statut de George. Lorsque Molly avait appris que le jumeau survivant s'était rapproché d'Angelina, la fiancée de Fred, elle avait déclaré tout net que c'était malsain et contre-nature et qu'il fallait arrêter cela. Aux dires de George, s'en était suivie une dispute monumentale et il n'avait plus remis les pieds au Terrier depuis. Même la naissance de son fils n'avait pas pu apaiser les tensions et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le prénom que George avait donné au bébé comme une provocation envers sa mère qui ne le laissait pas poursuivre sa vie comme il l'entendait.

Le reste de la famille Weasley était déchirée : Ginny avait pris fait et cause pour sa mère. Elle aimait Angelina comme "presque veuve" de Fred mais ne voulait pas en entendre parler comme belle-soeur à nouveau. Arthur Weasley s'était réfugié dans le silence. George l'avait vu passer quelques fois devant la boutique mais il n'y entrait jamais. Bill accueillait toujours son frère et sa belle-sœur à bras ouverts chez lui. Fleur était plus chaleureuse que jamais avec le couple - que n'aurait-elle fait pour embêter sa belle-mère. Charlie venait toujours rendre visite à son petit frère lorsqu'il était en vacances en Angleterre. Percy était aux abonnés absents. Et enfin Ron était boudeur mais pas vraiment hostile. Il était venu voir Freddy à la maternité en compagnie de Bill.

Harry prêtait toujours une oreille attentive à George lorsqu'il avait besoin de déverser un peu de sa rancœur. Mais plus les années passaient, plus tout cela l'indifférait en réalité. C'étaient leurs histoires de famille. Quand il était un adolescent en quête de repères, les Weasley avait été une famille de substitution, dont il n'oublierait jamais la générosité désintéressée. Désormais il était adulte, et il estimait que sa reconnaissance sincère n'avait pas à se transformer en docilité.

Ce fut donc presque avec soulagement qu'il vit George repartir jouer les clowns tristes dans sa boutique. En se plaçant à son poste d'observation derrière la fenêtre, Harry était pensif.

Ah tiens ! La porte du n°11 s'ouvrait. Harry saisit ses jumelles par automatisme. La vieille dame qui vivait seule dans une grande maison semblable à la sienne sortit, un sécateur à la main. Ces derniers jours, il avait observé un rituel dérisoire de lutte contre la sécheresse estivale : tous les jours, avec son éternel petit arrosoir jaune à la main, elle faisait quantité d'allers-retours pour abreuver ses fleurs moribondes. La voilà aujourd'hui à évaluer les dégâts commis par une violente pluie sur les lavandes, dahlias et autres pétunias qui avaient été si difficilement maintenues en vie. Harry était complètement indifférent à l'horticulture mais il eût un pincement au cœur empathique.

Un châle en laine blanc sur les épaules et petit cabas à la main, elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Harry savait déjà d'avance qu'elle serait de retour dans une demi-heure, un journal sous le bras et le cabas plein. Cela valait-il vraiment la peine d'attendre pour essayer de deviner ce qu'elle avait pris comme fruits et légumes ?

Il poussa un long soupir, but un reste de thé froid et rendit un clin d'œil au portrait de Sirius, rayonnant en témoin de mariage de James.

Son père était mort à vingt ans mais au-delà de cette tragédie, il arrivait à Harry d'envier la vie qu'avait eue James Potter. Il avait épousé la femme qu'il aimait depuis toujours et qui avait fini par l'aimer en retour. Ils avaient eu un enfant. Son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance était à ses côtés et il savait qu'il le serait toujours, coûte que coûte. Bien sûr, les temps étaient sombres mais ils étaient jeunes, probablement optimistes malgré tout et ils avaient vécu une vie de héros.

Harry se souvint soudain d'une discussion qu'il avait eue un jour avec Remus, avant qu'il ne meure :

-Qu'est-ce que mes parents faisaient comme métier? lui avait-il demandé.

-Rien, avait répondu le père de Teddy. Ils étaient ... nous étions combattants à plein temps pour l'Ordre. Tous les quatre.

Harry n'était alors qu'un adolescent et cela lui avait paru la plus belle occupation du monde.

Sur le montant de la cheminée, à côté de la photo de mariage de James et Lily, trônait celle de la première génération de l'Ordre du Phénix que Maugrey Fol Oeil lui avait donné jadis. Harry contempla tous ces visages souriants, pour la dix-millionième fois au moins.

C'était idiot, vraiment. L'inactivité le rendait triste et nostalgique.

Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur la plus massive des silhouettes de la photo et il sut exactement ce qu'il allait faire du reste de sa matinée. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pris de nouvelles d'Hagrid, non?

.

.

.

Cette journée n'avait finalement été qu'une succession d'éclaircies entre des pluies d'orage.

Il était 22h. Teddy était couché dans sa chambre à l'étage et Hermione était repartie depuis peu. Elle avait été porteuse de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui : on avait enfin localisé le propriétaire de la bâtisse où Harry avait été blessé. C'était l'espoir d'un début de réponse qui se profilait.

En tant que Directrice de la Justice Magique, Hermione était la supérieure du Bureau des Aurors. Au vu des circonstances, elle avait demandé à être tenue personnellement au courant des avancées de l'enquête, ce qu'on lui avait accordé avec empressement.

Harry était sûr qu'elle était repartie directement au Ministère et qu'elle reviendrait ici s'il y avait du nouveau, quelque soit l'heure.

Il avait beau n'avoir rien fichu de la journée, il se sentait singulièrement fatigué. Il s'employa à métamorphoser le canapé en lit et se fourra dedans. Comme le couvercle de poubelle devenait instable dans les escaliers - trop de vide probablement - il ne pouvait pas rejoindre sa chambre à l'étage. Il en était quitte à envoyer régulièrement Hermione en inspection pour être sûr que Teddy ne transforme pas sa chambre en une zone de guerre.

Fort heureusement, il était devenu plutôt bon en métamorphose et le canapé ainsi transformé s'était avéré un lit tout à fait acceptable.

Par habitude, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil dehors. Le square Grimmauld était désert et balayé par une fine petite pluie. Et pourtant ... Pourtant qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc derrière ce lampadaire, là-bas à 100 mètres à gauche?

Harry tendit la main et, d'un _accio_ informulé, fit venir ses jumelles à lui. Il était presque sûr d'avoir vu une sorte d'éclair argenté entre le n°9 et un lampadaire. Avec ses jumelles, il zooma sur l'endroit mais il n'y avait rien. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un reflet causé par ses lunettes.

Avec une moue perplexe, il posa les jumelles à même le sol. Puis il se positionna aussi bien que possible avec des jambes aux abandonnés absents, s'enroula dans la couverture et s'endormit.

* * *

A suivre ...

Merci pour vos retours passés et futurs. Et n'oubliez pas : vigilance constante ! ;)


	3. 3

**FENETRE SUR SQUARE GRIMMAULD**

* * *

**Troisième partie**

**Publiée le 01er août 2019**

* * *

_12 Square Grimmauld, Londres_

_8 août 2007, 9h30_

La journée commençait plutôt sous de bons auspices. Le temps maussade de la veille avait laissé disparu pour laisser se réinstaller le soleil radieux auquel ils avaient été habitués ces derniers jours.

Teddy s'était levé suffisamment tard pour laisser son parrain observer en toute tranquillité le départ au travail du cycliste d'en face et Harry avait donc senti son humeur grimper en flèche.

-Tu crois que Gran' a très froid en Norvège ? s'enquit Teddy alors qu'Harry venait de lui servir un verre de lait chocolaté bien froid.

-Je pense qu'elle a moins chaud que nous en ce moment mais c'est aussi l'été là-bas.

-Tu crois qu'elle sera encore très triste quand elle reviendra ?

Harry vit à sa petite grimace que cette question tourbillonnait dans l'esprit de son filleul depuis longtemps.

Andromeda lui avait déposé son petit-fils une semaine plus tôt, un soir. Harry et Hermione venaient juste de rentrer d'une seconde visite à Sainte-Mangouste et étaient encore tous deux sonnés par le verdict « d'attendre et voir ».

Andromeda avait débarquée en cheminée, sans prévenir. Elle était en larmes, secouée de profonds sanglots et tenait par la main un Teddy perdu et apeuré. Hermione s'était précipitée vers elle, baguette à la main, tandis qu'Harry attirait l'attention du gamin d'un geste pour l'inciter à le rejoindre et le serrer contre lui.

Pour toute réponse aux questions pressantes d'Hermione, Andromeda lui avait donné un morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main.

-Oh … avait soufflé Hermione en le parcourant, ses yeux courant d'un bout à l'autre de la page. Andromeda, je suis sincèrement désolée… Narcissa est morte, avait-elle soufflé à l'intention d'Harry.

Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Il ne s'attendait encore moins à ce que cette nouvelle mette la mère de Tonks dans un tel état. Mais quoi d'étonnant, après tout ? C'était sa petite sœur, elle l'avait probablement beaucoup aimée.

Harry s'était empressé d'accepter de s'occuper de Teddy « le temps qu'il faudra » pour laisser Andromeda accomplir le voyage vers la Norvège où sa sœur avait trouvé refuge avec son mari depuis que ce dernier était sorti d'Azkaban.

Hermione avait juste eu le temps de lui arracher la promesse de ne pas voyager dans cet état.

Voir sa grand-mère dans un tel chagrin avait dû beaucoup marquer Teddy mais comme il n'avait pas manifesté le désir d'en parler jusqu'alors, Harry n'avait pas voulu le forcer.

-Je pense qu'elle sera toujours triste, répondit-il avec honnêteté mais que ce sera moins dur que lorsqu'elle a appris la nouvelle. Ce soir-là, je crois qu'en plus d'être triste, elle était aussi très choquée. Elle ne savait pas que sa sœur était malade, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer à la perdre.

-Est-ce que toi aussi, tu vas mourir ? demanda Teddy. Parce que tu es malade ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce raisonnement. Pourtant c'était logique quand on y réfléchissait.

-Toutes les personnes qui sont malades n'en meurent pas systématiquement. Parfois on guérit, heureusement ! Ou alors on peut vivre pendant très longtemps avec une maladie, elles ne sont pas toute mortelles. Et tu sais aussi qu'on peut mourir sans être malade …

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Depuis toujours, Andromeda et Harry s'étaient mis d'accord sur la nécessité de ne pas créer de tabou autour de la mort des parents de Teddy.

-Donc pour te répondre, reprit finalement Harry : oui, je vais forcément mourir un jour, parce que c'est qui arrive à tout le monde. Mais normalement, ça ne sera pas avant très, très longtemps.

_Si j'arrête d'agir avant de réfléchir_, ajouta-il pour lui-même. Mais le gamin n'avait pas besoin d'entendre cela.

.

Harry songeait encore à Teddy et à ses craintes en milieu de la matinée, alors que le garçon avait depuis longtemps couru dehors à la rencontre de ses amis moldus.

L'arbre généalogique des Black qui se trouvait au premier étage de la maison, dans une pièce qu'Harry n'utilisait pas, l'obsédait aussi depuis ce matin.

Il souvenait très bien des prénoms de Bellatrix et Narcissa de part et d'autre de la petite trace de brûlé qui s'étalait à la place du nom de leur sœur cadette. Harry regrettait de n'avoir jamais eu la curiosité d'interroger Andromeda sur son enfance. Comment cela avait été pour elle de grandir en tant que fille d'une branche de la famille Black ? Quelles injonctions avait-on fait peser sur ses épaules de jeune-fille ? Et puis quelles étaient ses relations avec ses sœurs ?

Mais comment lui parler de ses sœurs, sans amener dans la conservation l'horreur qu'avait commise Bellatrix le soir de la bataille de Poudlard en assassinant sa propre nièce ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, les rares fois où Harry avait songé à la jeunesse d'Andromeda, au fait qu'elle ait fréquenté cette maison du temps de ses précédents occupants, il n'avait jamais osé en parler à voix haute car le spectre de Bellatrix n'était jamais loin.

Il frissonna.

Un bruit dans la cheminée le tira de ses pensées et bien vite, une tête aux cheveux bruns et hirsutes y fit son apparition.

-Hagrid ! s'exclama Harry, ravi.

-Je viens de recevoir ta lettre, lui expliqua le demi-géant en posant sur lui ses petits yeux noirs. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

-Si tu as le temps, viens ! offrit Harry avec un geste de la main. Mon factotum est en train de s'amuser dans le square mais en s'y mettant à deux, on devrait réussir à se faire du thé et à sortir quelques scones.

Hagrid n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois et bientôt, ce fut son corps tout entier qui sortit de la cheminée dont le chambranle trembla un peu. Le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques se saisit avec adresse d'un cadre photo déstabilisé qui se serait étalé par terre sans son intervention.

Il y jeta un coup d'œil et Harry vit l'œil de son vieil ami devenir humide. C'était la photo où l'on voyait un Harry âgé d'un an voletant sur son mini-balai, sous le regard attendri de Lily.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu celle-ci, dit Hagrid en reposant précautionneusement le cadre sur le manteau de la cheminée.

-C'est une des rares qui ne viennent pas de l'album que tu avais constitué pour moi, sourit Harry. Je l'ai trouvé ici en fait, dans la chambre de Sirius. Ma mère lui avait envoyé pour le remercier, c'est lui m'avait offert le mini balais volant.

Hagrid renifla brièvement.

-C'était un merveilleux cadeau, tu sais, lui dit Harry. Cet album photo. Je crois que j'en ai jamais reçu d'aussi précieux, à vrai dire.

Une jolie rougeur s'étala sur les joues du demi-géant qui balaya cette affirmation d'un geste de la main :

-C'était trois fois rien, protesta-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas vus, réalisa Harry, tandis qu'ils s'employaient tous deux maladroitement à faire du thé.

Hagrid ne quittait que rarement Poudlard et Harry travaillait tellement que le peu de temps libre qu'il avait était consacré à Teddy. En fait, réalisa-t-il, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu qui que ce soit « d'avant » - à part Hermione avec qui il était en contact permanent. Relations personnelle et de travail se confondaient depuis longtemps chez eux et il était fréquent que l'un passe boire le thé dans le bureau de l'autre, ou que l'autre débarque chez l'un tard dans la soirée parce qu'elle avait un besoin urgent de discuter d'une crise imminente. Contrairement à ce dont Ron ne démordait pas, Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas en couple et ne le seraient jamais. Ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble, Harry n'avait même pas le souvenir de ne lui avoir jamais tenu la main. Mais ils étaient un duo de complices ultra soudés. Ils se vouaient une confiance illimitée, ils se soutenaient, s'encourageaient, se disaient tout.

En prenant des nouvelles de son vieil ami et ancien prof, Harry s'aperçut que depuis qu'il avait commencé la formation d'auror, ce métier avait pris toute la place dans sa vie. Il avait resserré ses liens avec Hermione car elle aussi ne vivait que pour sa carrière. Et Harry avait également rempli son devoir de parrain avec zèle. Mais il avait laissé péricliter tout le reste : depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas revu Neville ou Luna ?

C'est tout cela qu'il se surprit à confier à Hagrid : l'immobilité qui le rendait si profondément morose, le pas de côté que cela l'obligeait à faire sur sa vie et la désagréable sensation d'être passé à côté de quelque chose.

-On est un peu pareils là-dessus toi et moi, tu sais, lui dit Hagrid. Je ne suis jamais parti de Poudlard … et je me suis toujours demandé si autre chose ne m'attendait pas quelque part ailleurs.

Cela fit naître un souvenir chez Harry. Lors de l'une des nombreuses fois où il avait cru se faire renvoyer de l'école lors de ses premières années à Poudlard : dans la panique, il s'était imaginé n'avoir plus d'autres perspective que de suivre la même voie que Hagrid et de finir sa vie à marcher derrière lui en portant son sac.

_Quel petit con j'étais_, songea-t-il avec aigreur.

-Ta présence à Poudlard est importante pour des générations d'élèves, lui fit remarquer Harry. Elle l'a été encore plus pour moi.

Alors que Hagrid tentait de botter en touche à nouveau, Harry l'interrompit :

-Ta maison était un refuge pour moi. Tu te souviens de ta première invitation à boire le thé ? Et lorsque l'on essayait de t'aider avec Norbert ?

Ils rirent à ce souvenir.

-Je repense souvent à ce que tu m'as dit un jour, juste après le carnage du Tournoi des Trois sorciers : « Il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera et il faut se préparer à l'affronter ». On devrait en faire la devise du Bureau des aurors … dit-il pensivement. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, tu es la première personne, le premier adulte, à m'avoir simplement traité comme un individu, et non pas comme un boulet comme le faisait les Dursley, comme un pion ou comme une chose à protéger. Je crois qu'inconsciemment, c'est ton modèle que j'essaie de reproduire avec Teddy depuis le début.

Hagrid renifla bruyamment.

-Si j'avais su, alors que je te tenais dans mes bras sur la moto de Sirius, que je t'entendrais un jour me dire tout ça …

Harry se redressa au maximum pour pouvoir lui tapoter le genou, puis conjura un mouchoir en tissu qu'il lui passa.

-Je ne dis pas ça pour te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est juste que je réfléchis beaucoup en ce moment parce que je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire et je trouvais que c'était important que tu saches l'importance que tu as pu avoir dans la vie d'un petit orphelin de onze ans. J'espère que Teddy aura la chance d'avoir un Hagrid dans sa vie, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

-Ah ! Pour ça, il suffit de demander ! affirma le garde-chasse en bombant le torse.

Lorsque l'appel de l'estomac se fit sentir et que Teddy débarqua sous le coup de 13 heures, il fut d'abord profondément surpris de découvrir un demi-géant attablé dans le salon de son parrain. Mais lorsque Hagrid se présenta comme professeur de soin aux créatures magiques et gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard, la curiosité de l'enfant fut piquée à vif. Teddy avait neuf ans, il lui restait donc deux années avant de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard mais il était évidemment déjà fasciné par sa future école. C'était quelque chose de partager un repas avec un membre aussi emblématique !

* * *

A suivre ...!

Merci pour vos retours :)


	4. 4

**FENÊTRE SUR SQUARE GRIMMAULD**

* * *

**Quatrième partie**

**Publiée le 11 août 2019**

* * *

_12 Square Grimmauld, Londres_

_8 août 2007, 16h_

Les habitants du n°5 déménageaient et Harry, fidèle à son poste d'observation, regardait avec fascination leurs va-et-vient pour faire tenir toute leur vie dans un camion de 30 m3.

Le temps était radieux aujourd'hui : ciel uniformément bleu, grand soleil, pas un soupçon d'humidité.

La vielle dame d'en face était partie et revenue du marché comme d'habitude mais malheureusement, il semblait que le cycliste ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui.

Et surtout, Harry commençait à perdre toute sensation dans les genoux. Il avait écrit à son médicomage ce matin pour lui décrire l'aggravation de son état et attendait sa réponse de couvercle de poubelle ferme (à défaut de pied).

Et puis comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, il avait des problèmes d'argent.

Encore.

Non pas qu'il en manquait ! Son coffre à Gringotts n'avait jamais vraiment désempli – sauf lorsqu'il avait rénové la maison à grand renfort de services de briseurs de sorts. Le souci, c'était l'accès à son propre argent. Hermione et lui (et Ron aussi, maintenant qu'il y pensait) étaient bannis à vie de la banque des sorciers. Il paraissait que leurs trois portraits géants, toujours placardés dans le hall de la banque, étaient devenus une attraction à touristes avides d'entendre le récit de leur légendaire braquage à dos de dragon.

Gringotts avait un monopole absolu sur l'argent sorcier. Il était strictement impossible pour un agent du ministère de se faire verser son salaire ailleurs que sur un compte à son nom. Harry et Hermione avaient pourtant longuement essayé. D'habitude, c'était Dennis Crivey, l'assistant personnel d'Hermione, qui allait retirer de l'argent pour sa cheffe et pour Harry au passage. Mais Dennis était en vacances pour tout le mois d'août. L'autre joker d'Harry était Andromeda mais elle aussi était évidemment indisponible.

Il regarda sa montre avec angoisse. Généralement, la chouette de la Gazette du sorcier venait lui livrer son exemplaire tous les jours à 16h30. Nous étions le 8 du mois, c'était le jour de payer l'abonnement.

En temps normal, il n'aurait strictement rien eu à faire d'être privé de Gazette pendant un mois – surtout qu'il y avait toujours moyen d'en trouver en exemplaire quelque part au Ministère. Mais actuellement, être privé d'une distraction qui occupait une bonne heure dans sa journée et constituait un de ses rares liens avec le monde, c'était désespérant.

Le matin même, avec Teddy, ils avaient fouillé tous les recoins, retourné tous les tiroirs du rez-de-chaussée et n'étaient parvenus qu'à amasser la fabuleuse fortune de 2 mornilles, 5 noises, 11 billes et une poignée de coquillages. Certainement pas suffisamment pour convaincre l'oiseau-livreur de lui laisser son exemplaire.

Harry se laissa retomber dans son canapé avec lassitude.

Peut-être que 2 mornilles et 5 noises suffiraient à s'abonner à Sorcière hebdo ?

Mais à sa grande surprise, lorsque la grande chouette effraie de la Gazette fit son apparition, elle lui jeta le canard du jour sur la tête et repartit sans demander son reste. Elle fut suivie à quelques secondes près par le grand duc à l'air revêche du Département de la justice magique porteur de ces quelques lignes de la main d'Hermione :

_Harry, _

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour la Gazette, je leur ai écrit pour leur dire qu'ils peuvent se servir directement dans nos coffres respectifs. On aurait dû y penser depuis longtemps, en vérité._

_Les débats sur la réforme du Magenmagot touchent – enfin ! – à leur terme, devrais être là pour le thé !_

_HG_

Harry haussa les sourcils en regardant sa montre. Une Hermione hors des locaux du Ministère avant 17h, c'était quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis bien, bien longtemps.

Et en effet, il venait à peine de se plonger dans un article sur la grogne autour de la hausse de la livre de poudre de cheminette qu'un « crack ! » caractéristique annonça l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie.

Harry ouvrit de grand yeux en la voyant vêtue en grande tenue d'apparat : ample tunique de velours pourpre au col montant jusqu'au menton et toque en tricorne de la même couleur.

-Je sais, je sais, lâcha Hermione en attrapant sa baguette sous un pli pour métamorphoser rapidement sa tenue en un pantalon en tissu fleuri et débardeur noir. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de repasser par mon bureau pour me changer. Ah bon sang, ce qu'il faisait chaud là-dessous ! lâcha-t-elle en soupirant d'aise. Ça te dit d'aller prendre le thé chez mes parents ?

Harry ne rechignait jamais à aller chez Mr et Mrs Granger. C'était un charmant couple de soixantenaires, qui ne comprenait pas exactement tout ce que faisait leur fille unique mais ne désirait rien d'autre que la soutenir et la voir heureuse. Hermione leur avait très souvent parlé d'Harry lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard et ils l'avaient donc accueilli chez eux comme un ami de longue date. Un repas en leur compagnie, c'était passer un moment agréable où on parlait de vacances, des dernières frasques des patients du cabinet dentaire ou du dernier petit malfrat qu'Harry avait réussi à coincer.

-Avec plaisir, oui ! Par contre, je ne sais pas si Teddy va déborder d'enthousiasme…

-Laisse, je m'en occupe.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, la jeune femme était revenue avec le jeune garçon qui affichait un enthousiasme inespéré. Qui eut cru qu'il se laisserait convaincre aussi facilement de délaisser ses camarades de jeux pour aller prendre le thé avec quatre adultes ennuyeux quelques part dans la banlieue de Gloucester ?

-Harry, accroche-toi à ta plateforme, je vais vous emmener tous les deux en transplanage d'escorte.

Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux après la désagréable sensation d'être enfoncé de force dans un tube, il sut instantanément qu'ils n'avaient pas atterri dans la chambre d'enfant d'Hermione.

Mais alors, pas du tout.

Ils étaient dehors, sous un immense ciel bleu. Il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir un chemin en terre battue qui s'étirait devant eux avant que Teddy et Hermione ne s'égosillent :

-Suuuuurpriiise !

Arrêtant tout net son geste de se saisir de sa baguette, Harry tourna une tête incrédule pour les dévisager. Se faisant, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient devant une immense grille en fer forgé de plusieurs dizaine de mètres de haut, bordée de part et d'autre de gigantesques hypogriphes de pierre. Derrière la grille, aussi majestueux que dans son souvenir, il y avait le château de Poudlard.

Harry dévisagea Hermione sans comprendre. Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit avec malice.

-Ce n'était pas mon idée mais la sienne, dit-elle en désignant une haute silhouette qui venait à leur rencontre.

C'était Hagrid, qui leur ouvrir et les escorta tout sourire jusqu'au parc de Poudlard.

Cet endroit était un enchantement en été. L'herbe écossaise était encore verte et grasse, à l'opposé des gazons londoniens carbonisés par le soleil. Elle semblait à un océan de pelouse qui conduisait vers le château, splendidement dressé dans un ciel bleu où quelques nuages translucides passaient paresseusement.

Ils remontèrent l'allée menant au château, Teddy caracolant en tête, le nez en l'air, suivit par Hagrid marchant d'un bon pas, tandis qu'Hermione, sa baguette à la main, faisait avancer Harry et son couvercle de poubelle avec une constance remarquable.

Une centaines de mètres avant l'entrée principale du château, ils bifurquèrent en direction du lac qui s'étalait désormais devant eux, paisible et opalin.

Harry avait du mal à retenir son émotion. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis huit ans.

-C'est incroyable, rien n'a changé, souffla-t-il à Hermione.

Cette dernière avait passé ses ASPICs en candidate libre, juste après la bataille de Poudlard. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, c'était comme Harry, pour la commémoration du premier anniversaire de la bataille.

Ils parvinrent finalement près des serres, où des tables avaient été dressées en arc de cercle. Devant elles, une vingtaine de personnes les accueillirent à grand fort de cris de bienvenus et de gestes de la main.

Cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment à grand peine qu'Harry retînt ses larmes.

Bill, Fleur, George et Angelina Weasley, entourés par le reste de son ancienne équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor : Olivier Dubois, Alicia Spinet et Katie Bell, semblaient tous en admiration devant le petit Freddy que George tenait endormi dans le creux de son bras. Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas étaient en grande conversation avec le professeur McGonnagall, tandis que Hestia, la cheffe d'Harry, et son épouse le professeur Sinistra riaient avec Luna et Rolf Scamander, tous deux vêtus de longues tuniques de couleur sable. Plusieurs autres collègues d'Harry, réunis en cercle au-dessous d'un cyprès, firent s'entrechoquer les bouteilles de bieraubeurre qu'ils avaient tous à la main et les levèrent vers lui avec des exclamations de joie.

Une ravissante petite fille aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc bondit sur Teddy pour l'entraîner par la main vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Teddy, lança un regard à Harry, guettant sa permission.

-Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas ! lui lança Harry avec un demi-sourire.

-Voilà qui ne lui pose pas beaucoup de limites, ironisa Hermione.

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence.

-Hagrid, c'est … c'est magnifique, souffla Harry en contemplant les guirlandes aux arbres et les sourires de tous les invités. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire … Comment est-ce que vous avez réussi à faire tout cela en à peine une journée ?

-Le professeur McGonnagall m'a beaucoup aidé, expliqua le demi-géant. Ainsi qu'Hermione évidemment, ajouta-t-il en souriant à la jeune femme. C'est elle qui a dressé la liste de personne à réunir.

-Cachotière ! lui glissa Harry et elle rit pour toute réponse.

On installa Harry dans un confortable fauteuil à oreilles drapé d'un épais velours rouge, faisant de lui l'attraction de la soirée.

Vers 20h30, quand la pénombre commença à s'installer, le professeur McGonnagall fit un mouvement nonchalant de sa baguette et la façade du château qui leur faisait face s'illumina grâce aux centaines de lampions qui avaient été installés à toutes les fenêtres. Les trois enfants de Bill et Teddy poussèrent des cris de joies qui résonnèrent dans le parc en chœur avec les exclamations émerveillées et les sifflements admiratifs des adultes.

-Quel accueil ! lança une voix rieuse dans leurs dos.

-Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, professeur Londubat ! répondit du tac au tac la directrice de Poudlard d'un ton faussement sévère qui laissait deviner un sourire amusé.

Sans cela, dans la pénombre, Harry ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Lorsque leur ami s'avança pour passer le couvert des arbres et se retrouver sous la lumière des guirlandes qui y étaient suspendues, Harry sentit Hermione tressaillir à ses côtés.

Neville n'avait absolument plus rien de l'enfant complexé et enfermé en lui-même qui avait été son camarade de dortoir. Il avait gardé la minceur athlétique acquise durant sa sinistre dernière année à Poudlard et ne s'était probablement pas coupé les cheveux depuis. Il portait une veste kaki à multiples poches traversée par la lanière en cuir d'une besace qui se balançait contre sa jambe gauche. Son visage était marqué par une multitude de griffures, à divers stades de cicatrisation. Son pantalon de toile, qui avait jadis dû être de couleur beige était rentré dans des bottes en peau de de dragon.

-Je suis désolé ! lança-t-il. Lorsque le hibou avec la lettre Hagrid est parvenu jusqu'à moi, j'étais au fin fond du marais de Queervitch et il m'a fallu un moment avant de trouver un endroit sécurisé pour transplaner.

-Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ? voulut savoir Luna.

Il lui désigna sa besace avec un clin d'œil puis se dirigea d'un pas résolu avec Harry qu'il enveloppa dans une étreinte fraternelle.

-Dans quels ennuis tu es encore allé te fourrer ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Et toi, depuis quand es-tu devenu un tel beau gosse? répondit Harry sur le même mode.

Neville éclata d'un rire franc et plein d'aisance.

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard. Il leur arrivait souvent d'être attiré par les mêmes hommes. Souvent cela se réglait par un « preum's » chuchoté ou même mimé mais qui pouvait prétendre être le premier à avoir jamais vu Neville ?

En y réfléchissant … Harry se revit lors de son premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, écouter une fillette aux cheveux ébouriffés demander à Ron et lui-même s'ils n'avaient pas vu un crapaud car « un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le sien ». D'un imperceptible mouvement de tête, il signifia à sa meilleure amie sa reddition et un air prédateur s'étala sur le visage d'Hermione, tel Trevor le crapaud devant une mouche bien juteuse.

Complètement ignorant de la brève mais intense négociation qui venait de se dérouler à sa barbe, Neville mit les pieds dans le plat :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé mon vieux? Je veux tous les détails.

Apparemment, c'était le sujet que tout le monde avait en tête mais que personne n'avait osé aborder jusque-là. Toutes les autres conversations semblèrent mourir en même temps et tous ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés à jouer avec les enfants ou à disputer une partie de Quidditch tardive se rapprochèrent subrepticement pour entendre.

Heureusement, cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry n'avait plus d'appréhension à parler devant un large auditoire. Ses briefs auprès de ses collègues aurors étaient, paraissait-il, célèbres dans tout le ministère pour leur pouvoir motivant, leur brièveté et le trait d'humour qu'il s'arrangeait toujours pour y glisser.

Il narra donc à son auditoire improvisé ce récit qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà répété cent fois. Il leur parla de la froideur de cette nuit de juillet, juste avant son anniversaire, où un tuyau anonyme l'avait conduit jusqu'à une maison abandonnée en pleine campagne galloise. La présence de sa cheffe ainsi que de ses collègues les plus proches le dissuada de parler de son extrême fatigue et de l'impression qu'il gardait de cette nuit après coup : celle d'avoir fonctionné au radar, à peine encore conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Cela, il ne l'avait dit qu'à Hermione qui l'avait écouté avec attention, ses grands yeux marron intensément fixés sur lui. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui assène une sentence bien sentie dont elle avait le secret, le mettant devant une évidence qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux. Comme le soir de la bataille de Poudlard, quand elle avait enfin dit tout haut ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux depuis longtemps sur les horcruxes et la place que tenait Harry parmi eux. Mais son amie n'en avait rien fait. Au contraire, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle aussi était sous une pression atroce, qu'elle n'avait pas dormi plus de deux heures d'affilée depuis des mois et qu'elle attendait venir l'erreur qui mettrait fatalement en péril non pas sa vie mais sa crédibilité et son poste. La nuit qui avait suivi le retour de Ste Mangouste, ils l'avaient passée à discuter. Il en était ressorti que tous deux aimaient profondément leur métier et avaient à cœur d'œuvrer pour leur monde d'adoption, l'un en tentant d'en préserver la sérénité et l'autre en œuvrant à réformer en profondeur un système judiciaire profondément rétrograde. Ils vouaient tous les deux une fidélité sans borne à Kingsley qui les avait nommés à leurs postes respectifs mais ressentaient aussi une lassitude voire un certain désespoir devant la lenteur des évolutions qu'ils essayaient d'impulser.

Là, à Poudlard, devant les amis qu'on avait réunis spécialement autour de lui, Harry se contenta de raconter l'odeur pestilentielle d'humidité qui régnait dans cette bâtisse en ruine. Les murs nus couverts de tags moldus, le premier étage dont il ne restait que le sol et une partie des murs. Sur l'un d'eux, on distinguait encore la faïence d'une salle de bain. Il leur décrit comment il était descendu à la cave et au sein de l'assistance, la tension monta d'un cran.

Harry leur parla de l'obscurité absolue qui régnait en ces lieux. Les tas de décombres et de détritus au sol, les murs dégoulinant d'humidité qu'avait éclairés sa baguette. Surtout, cette étrange fumée grisâtre qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu expliquer et qui tourbillonnait en volute dans chacune des quatre pièces qu'il avait explorées l'une après l'autre. Enfin, la sensation aiguë de danger imminent en pénétrant dans la cinquième et dernière pièce. Cette silhouette noire assise aperçue du coin de l'œil sur sa droite mais disparue lorsqu'il avait pointé sa baguette vers elle. Et aussitôt : l'apocalypse qui se déchaînait autour de lui. Comme un torrent de goudron qui lui aurait déferlé dessus, la douleur aiguë dans les jambes et puis dans tout le corps. La sensation d'étouffer, les sorts de contrage et de protection restant sans effet. Finalement, la procédure d'extrême urgence - qu'il avait lui-même créée d'ailleurs - déclenchée _in extremis _alors qu'il se sentait mourir. Il était arrivé inconscient à Saint Mangouste où des medicomages l'avaient retapé tant bien que mal.

Son récit laissa place à un lourd silence.

-Vous pensez bien qu'on est retourné sur place, intervient Hestia. Les lieux étaient exactement comme Harry les a décrits, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de fumée à la cave et pas de trace de magie dans la pièce qu'Harry avait décrite. En fait, tous nos sorts n'ont pas permis de détecter la moindre trace de magie. Dans toute la maison.

-Pas la moindre? s'étonna Minerva McGonagall.

Hestia confirma d'un signe de tête.

-Mais si Potter a utilisé sa baguette pour s'éclairer et pour essayer de se défendre ...

-Vous avez mis exactement le doigt sur le problème, madame la Directrice.

.

Il était quatre heures du matin lorsqu'Harry et Hermione transplanèrent de retour au Square Grimmauld. Neville les suivait avec Teddy endormi dans les bras.

Comment ne s'était-il pas réveillé durant le transplanage ? C'était un mystère pour Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne un œil brillant à demi entrouvert.

Hilare, Harry lui fit un clin d'œil dans le dos de Neville. Ça devait être une sacrée aventure pour le gamin de se retrouver dans les bras de cet Indiana Jones version sorcier.

Hermione s'empressa d'escorter le jeune professeur de botanique jusqu'à la chambre de Teddy tandis qu'Harry entreprenait l'habituelle métamorphose de son canapé.

Hermione redescendit seule à pas de loup au bout d'une seconde.

-Je vais dégainer le dernier verre, souffla-t-elle. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

-Bon amusement surtout, lui répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Elle pouffa de rire dernière sa main et remonta l'escalier au triple galop.

Une minute plus tard, un « crack ! » caractéristique raisonnait depuis le pallier du premier étage et la maison plongea dans le silence.

La force de l'habitude fit qu'Harry jeta un coup d'œil distrait sur le Square Grimmauld éclairé de ses habituels lampadaires et d'un beau clair de lune.

Quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction lorsqu'il vit distinctement la chevelure d'un blond presque blanc et le visage en pointe qu'il aurait reconnu entre tous : Draco Malfoy était sur le trottoir d'en face, à mi-chemin entre deux lampadaires. Là où s'installait habituellement le marchand de glaces que Teddy affectionnait tant.

D'un geste tremblant de sa baguette, Harry eut le temps de faire venir à lui ses jumelles pour zoomer sur le visage de l'ancien Serpentard.

Malfoy avait le regard rivé sur le numéro 12. Si Harry n'avait pas su avec certitude que la maison était toujours protégée avec le fidelitas que partageaient tous les anciens membres de l'Ordre du phénix, il aurait pu jurer que les yeux durs et froids de son ancien meilleur ennemi étaient rivés sur sa fenêtre et par extension, sur lui-même.

* * *

**A suivre ...**


	5. 5

**FENÊTRE SUR SQUARE GRIMMAULD**

* * *

**Cinquième partie**

**Publiée le 15 août 209**

* * *

_12 Square Grimmauld, Londres_

_9 août 2007, 8 heures_

Cela n'avait pas été facile de fermer l'œil après cette apparition. Mais Harry n'était plus le même que quand il avait 16 ans - du moins il l'espérait. Il avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de l'obsession pour Malfoy même si avec le recul, il savait que cela tenait plus du flair du fin limier qu'il allait devenir que la déraison totale.

En réalité, Harry n'était pas inquiet mais intrigué. Deux semaines plus tôt, Andromeda Tonks (née Black) était venue dans cette maison, bouleversée par la mort de sa sœur, Narcissa Malfoy (née Black), la mère de Draco. Il était difficile de croire que la présence de Draco dans ce square, le regard fixée sur cette maison liée à sa famille était un pur hasard.

Restait à savoir s'il fallait le considérer comme un danger ou non.

Après la chute de Voldemort, les Malfoy avaient évidemment connu des jours difficiles. Leur manoir avait été saisi par le Ministère dans les jours qui avaient suivi la bataille de Poudlard. D'après les bruits qu'Harry avait entendu, on ne leur avait même pas permis d'y retourner pour prendre leurs affaires.

Lucius Malfoy avait fait partie d'un petit groupe de mangemorts qui s'étaient rendus aux aurors après avoir assisté à la défaite de leur maître lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Jugés en premier, ils avaient tous bénéficié d'une relative clémence. Lucius Malfoy encore plus que les autres, notamment grâce aux témoignages de Luna Lovegood et de Garrick Ollivander qui avaient affirmé que même si elle était au premier et eux à la cave, la famille Malfoy leur semblait aussi captive qu'eux.

A la suite de ce procès, et après qu'Harry ait été entendu à son tour pour décrire les rôles respectifs de Draco au manoir et de Narcissa dans la forêt interdite, il avait été décidé que ces deux derniers seraient exemptés de procès. Lucius pour sa part avait écopé de cinq ans d'emprisonnement.

Harry se souvenait d'avoir un jour vaguement entendu Andromeda mentionner que Narcissa et son fils s'étaient installés dans un petit cottage sur l'île de Man ayant appartenu à sa grand-mère maternelle.

Leur manoir familial leur avait été définitivement confisqué, ainsi que l'intégralité de ce qu'il contenait. Cinq ans plus tôt avait eu lieu en ces murs l'inauguration d'un musée des dérives de la magie. Harry lui avait fait don des têtes d'elfes empaillés, de la grande majorité des ouvrages de la bibliothèque de la famille Black et du portrait de Walbugra Black après qu'un briseur de sort venu spécialement d'Inde ait enfin réussi à le décoller du mur de son entrée. Après réflexion, il avait décidé de garder la tapisserie.

Lorsque Lucius était sorti de prison, il avait décidé d'émigrer en Norvège où il lui restait de la famille. Harry avait toujours cru que femme et enfant avaient suivi le _pater familias _mais il n'était pas improbable que Draco ait décidé de rester. Ou que le décès de sa mère l'ait ramené en Angleterre.

Peut-être fallait-il écrire à Andromeda pour lui parler de l'apparition ? songea-t-il. Mais il répugnait à la déranger en cette période de deuil. Si elle n'était pas encore revenue et n'avait donné que des nouvelles lapidaires en deux semaines, c'était soit que la situation était plus complexe que prévu, soit qu'elle avait simplement besoin de temps. Harry ignorait si elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre relation avec son neveu et si elle ne s'était jamais souciée de lui. Autant chercher à en savoir plus avant de la mêler à quoi que ce soit, décida-t-il.

Finalement, au réveil quelques heures plus tard, il avait presque eu du mal à se convaincre qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas imaginé cette apparition. Après toutes les émotions de la veille, le retour à Poudlard, les amis longtemps perdus de vue, ne manquait-il pas que son bon vieil ennemi du collège pour parfaire le tableau ?

Au petit déjeuner, Teddy était intarissable sur la soirée de la veille. Difficile de définir ce qui lui avait fait la plus forte impression : la beauté du château, l'intrépidité de Victoire Weasley ou la coolitude de Neville.

-Tu crois qu'Hermione et lui vont être amoureux ? lui demanda Teddy rejoingnant en partie les questionnements d'Harry même si ce dernier avait l'imagination disons plus ... pragmatique.

-J'en sais rien, lui avoua Harry en essayant de s'empêcher de songer que lui aussi en aurait bien fait son quatre heures.

D'une certaine manière, c'était gênant de penser cela de ce garçon à qui il n'avait jamais voué qu'une amitié un peu condescendante. Maintenant qu'ils étaient adultes, c'était Neville le « cool kid » alors qu'Harry faisait office de looser avec sa vocation contrariée, ses pattes folles et son couvercle de poubelle.

En parlant de cela, la veille, la directrice de Poudlard s'était beaucoup intéressée à l'engin bricolé par le médicomage assistant.

-On ne peut pas dire que Mr Hanson ait jamais été un génie de la métamorphose, avait-elle confié à Harry. Mais ce garçon est d'une inventivité comme il m'a rarement été donné d'en voir. Je vais apporter quelques améliorations à cette ... création, si vous m'y autorisez, Potter. Vous devriez y gagner en stabilité et en maniabilité.

Cela lui avait fait incroyablement plaisir de revoir McGonagall, réalisa Harry. En fait, la présence de chacune des personnes qu'Hermione avait inscrite sur la liste d'invités lui avait fait plaisir. Il avait aussi eu une conversation extrêmement intéressante avec Rolf Scamander, le mari de Luna. Rolf lui avait confié que sa grand-mère avait jadis été auror au sein du MACUSA - le ministère de la magie américain - et lui avait demandé l'autorisation de lui parler des blessures qu'Harry avait subies, au cas où cela lui dirait quelque chose. Harry lui avait affirmé que vu sa situation, toute aide était bonne à prendre et ils avaient ensuite longuement discuté des récits que Porpentina Scamander faisait de son passé d'auror. Harry était très curieux de ses collègues d'autres pays.

.

On était samedi, ce qui expliqua qu'Hermione débarque pour manger vers 13h en traînant Neville à sa suite.

Après le repas, Harry observa son filleul et le nouveau héros de ce dernier se lancer dans une partie de bavboules endiablées dans laquelle Teddy mit un enthousiasme qu'Harry lui avait rarement connu.

-C'est donc ça que ça fait de se faire détrôner dans le cœur d'un enfant, dit-il à Hermione d'un ton mélodramatique.

La jeune femme lui cogna gentiment l'épaule.

-Teddy t'aime et tu seras toujours le parrain le plus cool de l'univers tout entier, tu le sais bien. Il goûte juste à l'attrait de la nouveauté. C'est bien qu'il côtoie d'autres adultes qu'Andromeda, toi et moi, tu ne crois pas? J'ai toujours eu un peu peur que son univers soit un peu trop restreint.

-J'imagine, oui. Tu crois que ça pourrait devenir sérieux entre Neville et toi?

-Oh, c'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas dit... Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir.

-Ah bon? Mince alors. Il ...

-On s'est retrouvé à moitié à poils, expliqua Hermione en baissant la voix. Ça paraissait bien engagé pour ce que je m'en rappelle. Pas la peine de te rappeler qu'on était sérieusement éméchés, lui comme moi. Mais je ne sais pas ... Tout à coup, c'est comme si on était retombé sur terre. On s'est regardé et c'était comme si on était devenu Granger la première de la classe et Londubat le maladroit. Je ne sais pas comment te décrire ça autrement ... On a senti l'un comme l'autre que c'était juste impossible d'aller plus loin. Alors il m'a demandé si je le souvenais de la fois où je lui avais lancé le _petrificus totalus_ en première année et que Dumbledore s'en était servi pour faire gagner la coupe à Gryffondor. On a tous les deux explosé de rire d'un coup, on s'est rhabillé et on a discuté jusqu'à l'aube.

-C'est le rencard le plus chelou que tu n'aies jamais eu, remarqua Harry, perplexe.

-Ne m'en parle pas, soupira la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais tu sais, bizarrement, hier je me suis rendue compte que Neville m'avait beaucoup manqué. Luna aussi. Même Seamus et Dean, ça faisait si longtemps...

Harry approuva vigoureusement.

-Comment tu as fait pour justifier l'absence de Ron sur ta liste d'invités ? voulut savoir Harry.

-Je n'ai rien eu à faire. Personne ne m'a posé de questions. Tout le monde a l'air de tenir pour acquis que le passé est clairement le passé. Pourquoi, tu aurais voulu qu'il soit là ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Qui, moi? s'étonna Harry. Non. Je pense que ça n'aurait été agréable ni pour lui, ni pour nous. Je dois t'avouer que parfois, j'aimerais qu'on s'explique une bonne fois pour toutes, tous les trois et qu'on tourne enfin complètement la page. Mais hier n'était clairement pas le moment pour ça.

-J'imagine que le fait qu'on soit tout le temps fourrés ensemble tous les deux ne doit pas beaucoup l'aider à décolérer, remarqua pensivement Hermione.

-En fait, ce serait presque plus facile si on couchait _effectivement _ensemble, soupira Harry. Comme ça, il pourrait nous détester joyeusement et nous, nous draper dans notre fierté outragée.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, puis rirent de concert.

-Tu sais ... souffla Hermione, redevenue sérieuse. Parfois, je pense aux gosses qu'ils ont eus avec Victoria et ... ça m'étouffe un peu.

Elle porta ses deux mains à sa poitrine.

-Je ne savais pas ... murmura Harry. Je suis désolé.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse d'elle, tu comprends? s'empressa de préciser Hermione. Je sais ce que c'est d'être à sa place et pour rien au monde je n'en voudrais à nouveau. Mais je voudrais vraiment, profondément, viscéralement avoir un enfant.

Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela.

Hermione avait le regard fixé sur Teddy qui venait de terrasser Neville aux bavboules et explosa de joie, se levant pour faire le tour de la pièce les deux bras levés comme un joueur de quidditch victorieux.

-Un enfant, mais pas avec Ron, c'est bien ça ? résuma Harry pour être sûr de bien comprendre.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Avec lui : non merci ! Que la raison m'en préserve ! Mais si j'étais restée, avec lui je veux dire, au moins j'en aurais à l'heure qu'il est. Tu comprends?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire, souffla-t-il, qu'il n'y a pas moyen d'en avoir un, par voie sorcière ou moldue, sans qu'un type soit nécessairement impliqué ?

-Si, bien sûr.

-Alors, quel est le problème ? J'accepte d'être une troisième fois parrain si vraiment tu insistes !

Hermione sourit tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est juste ... soupira-t-elle. Enfin tu sais ce qu'il se passe dès qu'on sort de la norme ... Surtout toi et moi qui sommes traqués comme la famille royale d'Angleterre. La Gazette continue encore à publier tous les jours ton bilan de santé depuis l'attaque ! Ça fait deux semaines qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire ! La découverte que les propriétaires étaient de simples moldus qui ont fait cramer leur propre maison pour frauder leur assurance a fait la double page centrale. Une grossesse ? Ils deviendraient fous.

-Oh sérieusement, Hermione ! grogna Harry. Depuis quand tu laisses le qu'en dira-t-on guider tes choix?

-Depuis que je suis devenue une politicienne comme une autre, j'imagine ... soupira-t-elle.

-Eh ... souffla Harry, radouci par le défaitisme affiché par son amie. Il n'y a pas de fatalité dans cette histoire. Tu n'as que 27 ans ! Rien ne t'oblige à imiter cette poule pondeuse de Victoria Frobisher ! Tu as encore des années devant toi pour décider de ce que tu veux faire.

Neville était finalement resté pour le thé, puis pour le dîner. Vers 23 heures, quand les yeux de Teddy avaient commencés à se fermer tous seuls, Hermione avait sonné d'autorité son heure du coucher. Puis, le reste de la maisonnée s'était rassemblée dans un petit salon qu'Harry avait fait aménager dans une partie de l'ancien gigantesque hall d'entrée. C'était là qu'il stockait les bouteilles de whisky pur feu. Il y avait là des fauteuils clubs et une fausse cheminée, dans une pure ambiance gentlemen.

La conversation roula aisément, entre anecdotes remémorées et dévoilées. Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'interroger en détail Neville sur les prouesses de l'AD durant l'occupation de Poudlard. Il n'en savait que ce que lui avait raconté Ginny quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Et de son côté, Neville ne connaissait toujours pas les détails de la longue errance d'Harry et Hermione (et Ron jusqu'à ce qu'il les lâche) durant leur quête des horcruxes. Les heures défilèrent rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, épuisée, monte se coucher dans sa chambre au deuxième étage. Il lui arrivait souvent de rester dormir au Square Grimmauld. Harry proposa à Neville de rester lui aussi mais le jeune professeur devait repartir pour ses investigations dans les marais gallois dès le lendemain et préférait repasser à Poudlard avant. Harry le laissa donc utiliser sa cheminée - la vraie, celle du grand salon.

Il avait presque réussi à se convaincre que l'apparition Malfoyenne de la veille était un pur produit de son esprit fatigué et alcoolisé. Il manqua donc d'en tomber de son couvercle lorsque, écartant légèrement les rideaux, il aperçut la même silhouette, au même endroit.

La nuit était moins claire que la veille et des ombres se découpaient de manière sinistre autour de Malfoy. Il portait une vaste cape dont la capuche était rabattue devant son visage, lui donnant l'air de préparer un mauvais coup. En fait, si Harry ne l'avait pas aussi distinctement vu hier, il n'aurait jamais pu le reconnaître aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme n'hésita pas : agitant sa baguette, il murmura des mots qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prononcer depuis bien longtemps.

-_Spero patronum._

Et lorsque le grand cerf argenté se mit à galoper joyeusement dans son salon, il eut l'impression de retrouver un vieil ami.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il l'envoya dehors. Par la fenêtre, il vit son _patronus_ traverser le square au trot dans un scintillement intense et s'arrêter à un mètre de l'ancien serpentard. Dommage, à cause de sa capuche, Harry ne pouvait pas voir la réaction de son ancien camarade. Après quelques instants d'immobilisme, Harry se décida : le cerf fit demi-tour, retraversa la moitié de la place d'un pas joyeux, puis se retourna, comme pour voir si Malfoy le suivait. Harry voyait à sa posture corporelle que le jeune homme ne savait pas comment réagir, qu'il était intrigué et perplexe. Et puis finalement, il se mit lentement en marche, suivant le _patronus_ d'un pas hésitant.

Harry continua son manège : avancer de quelques pas puis faire mine de s'arrêter pour l'attendre. Et finalement, parvenu au pas de la porte du n°12, il fit un dernier mouvement de baguette et le cerf disparu dans un dernier scintillement blanc. D'un simple informulé, Harry déverrouilla et entrouvrit sa porte d'entrée. Une décharge d'adrénaline le traversa lorsqu'il entendit le premier pas que l'autre homme fit dans le vestibule. La porte de la pièce où il se tenait était entrebâillée et la lumière de la lampe qu'Harry n'avait pas encore éteinte devait lui donner une direction évidente.

Un pas. Puis deux. Puis trois.

Et enfin, des doigts longs et fins qui se posaient sur le chambranle.

-Papa?

C'était la voix d'une personne à la gorge si serrée qu'il pouvait à peine prononcer ces deux syllabes.

Depuis son canapé, Harry ne sût pas comment réagir.

Avant qu'il ait pu se décider sur une conduite à tenir, Malfoy fit un dernier pas qui le fit pénétrer dans la pièce et leurs regards se croisèrent.

-POTTER?! s'écrira-t-il dans un élan de stupéfaction, de détresse et de colère.

Harry n'eut le temps de rien faire : Malfoy transplanta immédiatement. Et il resta bêtement assis, avec plus de questions encore que cinq minutes plus tôt.

Un autre pas, plus léger, raisonna dans le couloir et Hermione surgit dans la pièce, baguette brandie.

-Harry, ça va? J'ai entendu crier. Où est Neville?

-A Poudlard. Il est reparti il y a cinq minutes. Écoute ... tu ne vas pas croire ce qui vient de se passer...

.

-Je n'y comprends vraiment rien, gémit-elle effectivement après qu'Harry lui eut narré la rencontre improbable que venait d'avoir lieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici? Et s'il est rentré de Norvège depuis déjà trois jours, bon sang mais où est passée Andromeda?

-Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui faire croire que son père était ici ? souffla Harry, aussi perplexe qu'elle. Cette maison est liée aux Black, pas aux Malefoy. Ça n'a absolument aucun sens.

-Il faut que tu écrives dès maintenant à Andromeda, trancha Hermione. Ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin.

Harry était d'accord.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui? Malefoy, je veux dire, demanda-t-il à son amie, une fois qu'ils eurent expédié à la grand-mère de Teddy un mot où ils expliquaient qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle et lui demandaient si elle avait vu son neveu et si elle savait s'il allait bien.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, il a ouvert un petit commerce de vente de potions par correspondance. Il vend uniquement à des grossistes, pas à des particuliers.

-Comme tu sais ça ? s'étonna Harry.

A sa connaissance, l'info n'avait pas transité par le Bureau des aurors.

-Il a ouvert son petit business quand j'étais encore cheffe de la section commerciale, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Sa demande avait atterri directement sur mon bureau, vu son passé un peu ... particulier. Et il est apparu qu'il utilise un alias pour correspondre avec ses relations professionnelles, mes collègues se demandaient s'il ne fallait pas y voir une forme d'escroquerie. Donc j'ai fait diligenter une enquête. Et il n'y avait rien à redire : toute son activité est parfaitement en règle et il a tout à fait le droit d'utiliser un autre nom à partir du moment où c'est par choix personnel et pas par volonté de tromper.

-Mais son commerce, il est basé où ? Pas en Norvège?

-Non. Sur une île je crois. Pas Jersey mais une dans ce style.

-L'île de Man? suggéra Harry.

Elle hocha fermement la tête.

-Oui c'est ça !

Donc Draco n'avait pas suivi ses parents en Norvège. Il était resté tout seul sur son île, vivant de ce qu'il faisait peut-être le mieux : des potions.

Cela ne disait pas comment il avait pu atterrir devant chez Harry, guettant une maison invisible pour lui au beau milieu d'un quartier moldu.

* * *

**A suivre ...**

**Et toujours un grand merci pour vos retours :)**


	6. 6

**FENÊTRE SUR SQUARE GRIMMAULD**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Publié le 28 août 2019**

* * *

12 Square Grimmauld, Londres.

10 août 2017, 14h,

La veille, Harry ET Hermione avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à guetter par la fenêtre mais à part quelques chats et rapaces noctambules, rien n'était venu troubler la tranquillité du square.

Le matin, Hermione avait enfilé la stricte robe noire bordée d'un liseré rouge qui constituait sa tenue ordinaire de Directrice de la justice magique et avait transplané de bonne heure. Harry avait végété dans son canapé jusqu'au réveil de Teddy puis s'y était jeté de nouveau, aussitôt qu'il était apparu que le gamin avait mieux à faire dehors.

Vaseux de sa nuit sans sommeil, il tournait et retournait vaguement ce qu'il savait depuis hier et les quelques suppositions qui avaient pu lui traverser l'esprit entre temps pour expliquer l'attitude de Malfoy,

Il était clair qu'il s'ennuyait et que son esprit était gravement en manque d'une bonne vieille enquête à se mettre sous la dent.

C'était un de ces jours où il se sentait une loque. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude en deux semaines et demi d'immobilisation. Son arrêt de travail se terminait à la fin de la semaine et il était clair qu'il n'était pas capable de reprendre. Il allait donc falloir à nouveau qu'il se traîne jusqu'à Sainte Magouste avec toutes les difficultés que cela impliquaient vu sa non-mobilité.

Il songeait vaguement à faire venir un livre de la bibliothèque du premier par un _accio _quand un feu magique s'activa dans sa cheminée et que le haut du corps d'une jeune femme vêtue du vert pomme caractéristique du service de gestion du transport par cheminées apparut au milieu des flammes.

-Hum, hum, toussota-t-elle, les joues rouges. Pardonnez-moi cette intrusion, Mr Potter.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, bredouilla Harry qui était sûrement aussi gêné qu'elle, si ce n'est plus.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas lavé les cheveux, au juste?

-Un certain Mr Scamander, Newton Scamander du Dorcet, souhaite que sa cheminée soit connectée à la vôtre, Monsieur. Est-ce que vous acceptez?

-Oh ! Euh … Oui, oui, bien évidemment.

-D'accord, j'en prends bonne note, Mr Potter. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

Derrière les paroles formatées, ses yeux brillants indiquaient qu'elle avait envie d'en dire bien plus.

D'ailleurs, elle couina un rapide petit : « Et bon rétablissement ! », avant de disparaître.

Harry haussa deux sourcils amusés.

A sa plus grande joie, un visage anguleux aux yeux rêveurs fit son apparition dans l'âtre à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

-Luna ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il dut réprimer un mouvement pour se lever.

-Salut Harry ! Je suis dans la cheminée de grand-papa et grand-maman Scamander, lui expliqua inutilement la jeune femme. Rolf leur a parlé de toi et ça leur ferait vraiment plaisir de te rendre visite, tu serais d'accord?

Harry n'en demandait pas tant.

-Euh oui, oui ... Carrément ! Quand ils veulent !

-Je leur ai expliqué que ta maison est incartable et sous fidelitas et qu'on ne peut pas y transplanter si on n'y est pas déjà venus. Alors, on passera par la cheminée. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de demain?

-Oui, oui, ce sera parfait demain ! Merci mille fois, Luna !

.

-C'est un immense honneur, qu'ils te font, dit Hermione quelques heures plus tard. C'est extrêmement rare de les voir sortir de leur retraite, tu sais. Newt Scamander est une légende. Il a quasiment inventé la magizoologie à lui tout seul. Et c'était un grand ami de Dumbledore, je ne sais pas si tu le savais.

Cela rappela vaguement à Harry un article qu'il avait lu il y a bien longtemps dans la Gazette du sorcier. Une compilation de réactions au livre de Rita Steeker sur Dumbledore. Il lui semblait y avoir remarqué le nom de Scamander. Avec Batilda Tourdesac, c'étaient deux noms qui lui étaient familiers.

-En fait, il me semble qu'il a aidé à défaire Grindelwald, ajouta Hermione, pensive. Je suis sûre d'avoir lu ça quelque part ...

Harry se demanda ce que les générations futures, les enfants de Teddy et puis leurs enfants, retiendrait de la lutte - des luttes - contre Voldemort. Comment parlerait-on de tous ceux qu'il avait croisés sur sa route avant l'affrontement final ? A part leur fils, qui se souviendrait du sacrifice de Remus et Tonks? Qui n'entendrait jamais parler du geste miséricordieux de Narcissa Malfoy dans la forêt interdite?

Est-ce que tout ce qui resterait dans la mémoire collective serait les quelques phrases à l'arrière des cartes de chocogrenouilles?

Cela le laissa pensif pour toute la soirée.

Hermione fit un crochet chez elle et revint avec une belle réédition gravée et illustrée de _Fantastics beats and where to find them,_ sortie quelques années plus tôt. Harry, de son côté envoya Teddy au quatrième étage, dans la chambre de Sirius où il gardait sa vieille malle de Poudlard. Le gamin y dégota un « vieux morceau de parchemin tout jauni » dont il ignorait qu'il lui rendrait bien des services dans quelques années quand Harry le lui léguerait, un manche de couteau à la lame fondue, un débris de miroir et de vieux livres tout cornés. Teddy se plongea avec gourmandise dans _Handbook of do it-yourself broomcare_, tandis qu'Harry tournait, non sans émotion, les pages de sa vieille édition toute cornée de _Fantastic beasts_ qu'il avait apparemment partagée avec Ron à une époque.

Il fut éberlué de voir que la page de garde comportait encore les traces écrites d'une dispute ridicule entre Ron et Hermione. Tout à coup, c'est comme s'il n'était plus dans son salon avec les jambes en vrac, son filleul à ses côtés. Non, il était à Poudlard, en uniforme, en plein cours d'Histoire de la magie, installé sur la table du fond de la classe. Il était sur le siège le plus près du mur, à côté de Ron qui le séparait d'Hermione. Tous deux écrivaient furieusement sur un petit bouquin à la couverture rouge, se l'arrachant mutuellement des mains avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pu terminer ses phrases.

L'amitié chamailleuse avait disparue, mais leurs mots étaient encore là pour en témoigner. Il semblait qu'ensuite - le même jour peut-être ? - Harry et Ron avaient joué au pendu deux pages plus loin. Ron avait été incapable de trouver « acromantule » alors Harry avait agrémenté son dessin de pendu d'une énorme araignée, plutôt bien faite d'ailleurs. Au fur et à mesure qu'il feuilletait les pages, il redécouvrit les petits commentaires, blagues et autres dessins que Ron et lui avait gribouillés entre les lignes. Le titre « Norvégien a crête » par exemple avait été barré et remplacé par « bébé Norbert » ce qui le fit sourire. L'article sur le Basilic se concluait par l'affirmation qu'il y a quatre cent ans au moins qu'on n'en avait plu vu en Grande-Bretagne et la main ironique d'Harry avait ajouté « c'est ce que tu crois ». Devant l'article sur les trolls, Ron s'était fendu d'un petit dessin accompagné du commentaire « je suis Gregory Goyle et je suis affreux » ce qui le fit franchement rire. Teddy leva une tête curieuse de son ouvrage et Harry lui tendit le sien pour toute réponse.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se demanda ce que faisait Ron en ce moment. Il l'imagina à table, avec femme et enfants. Dans cette fantasmagorie, Victoria portait un tablier à fleurs et servait à son mari et leurs trois fils une salade de pommes de terre. Dans quelques années, lorsque son aîné serait en âge de débuter Poudlard et que Ron fouillerait dans ses vieilles affaires d'école pour lui en léguer, retrouverait-il lui aussi des traces d'une complicité passée ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il repensa aux devoirs de divination catastrophistes qu'ils s'amusaient à écrire ensemble, inventant des rêves les plus cauchemardesques les uns que les autres pour satisfaire le pessimisme tragique de Trelawney. Harry se demanda où étaient passées ces copies. Si l'ancienne prof de divination les avait conservés, elle aurait sûrement moyen d'en tirer un bon prix, songea-t-il non sans ironie.

Dans la préface de l'exemplaire de _Fantastics beasts _qu'Hermione avait ramené, il apprit avec stupéfaction que Rita Steeker avait publié quelques années plus tôt un livre intitulé _Men or monster : the truth about Newt Scamander_ dans lequel elle déblatérait sur le rôle de Scamander durant la lutte contre Grindelwald.

-Ah ! c'est là-dedans que j'avais lu ça ! s'exclama Hermione.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

-Pas dans le bouquin de Rita, idiot ! Continue à lire !

Harry obtempéra, haussant les sourcils devant le passage où Scamander se défendait de n'avoir jamais été un « méprisable séducteur » ayant abandonné une certaine Seraphine Picquery et parvint finalement à la phrase qui les intéressait : « Il est vrai que j'ai été la première personne à capturer Grindelwald et vrai également qu'Albus Dumbledore était pour moi plus qu'un professeur. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard.

-C'est qui, Grindelwald? intervint Teddy.

-Tu risques d'en entendre parler durant tes cours d'Histoire de la magie à Poudlard, lui répondit Hermione. C'était un sorcier extrêmement mauvais qui a fait beaucoup, beaucoup de mal autour de lui.

-Comme Voldemort?

-Exactement, confirma Harry.

-Et c'est ce type-là qui l'a vaincu ? souffla le jeune garçon, admiratif, en brandissant le vieil exemplaire du best-seller de Scamander.

-Non, c'est Albus Dumbledore. Mais je crois que Scamander a dû l'aider pas mal.

-Trop cool.

Teddy se replongea avec une attention accrue dans les pages toutes cornées.

Et Harry et Hermione se regardèrent à nouveau, en souriant cette fois.

La nuit fut calme, sans le moindre Draco Malfoy à l'horizon.

.

Le lendemain, ce fut d'abord Luna qui sortit de la cheminée d'Harry, enjambant la margelle en sautillant, comme si elle jouait à la corde à sauter. Elle portait une ample tunique d'un violet profond. Au niveau de son ventre, elle avait dessiné des symboles qui ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qui n'ait jamais été donné à voir à Harry.

Rolf la suivait. Ses cheveux étaient d'une jolie couleur rouille et ses yeux d'un bleu très clair. Il sourit chaleureusement à Harry comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà depuis des années.

Puis, un vieil homme s'extirpa de l'âtre avec une remarquable habileté pour son âge, suivit par une dame de haute taille au maintien élégant et à l'épaisse chevelure grise.

Teddy tenait encore serré contre lui le vieux livre qu'il avait passé une partie de la nuit à dévorer. De mémoire d'Harry, on ne l'avait jamais vu s'intéresser de la sorte à un quelconque ouvrage auparavant.

Juste en dessous de la main de son filleul, tranchant sur la couverture rouge vif, une étiquette en partie décollée clamait que ce livre « appartient à Harry Potter ». Évidemment, cela attira très vite l'attention de Newt Scamander et Harry s'était déjà résigné à ce que l'un des sorciers les plus respecté de son époque voit qu'Harry Potter s'était servi d'un exemplaire de l'œuvre de sa vie pour jouer au pendu et faire des commentaires désobligeant sur ses professeurs à Poudlard.

Mais Scamander n'en fit rien. Il ne se montra pas très intéressé par l'exemplaire qui avait appartenu à Harry mais plutôt par la lecture que Teddy avait pu en faire. Il voulait savoir quelle créature l'avait le plus intéressé, comment il se représentait telle une ou telle autre, lesquelles il aurait le plus envie de rencontrer.

C'était un homme d'une immense douceur, dans ses mots comme dans ses gestes. A sa façon de vous regarder un peu en biais et de rentrer les épaules, Harry devina qu'il devait être profondément timide.

Porpentina Scamander, qui tenait à ce que l'on appelle Tina, se montra pour sa part très intéressée par le métier d'Harry, ayant elle-même exercé le même sur un autre continent, près d'un siècle plus tôt.

Les conversations roulèrent avec aisance et la famille resta suffisamment longtemps pour avoir le temps de faire la connaissance d'Hermione qui débarqua à 18h comme à son habitude.

Ils se quittèrent finalement sur une promesse d'une visite d'Harry et de Teddy dans le Dorset dès qu'Harry serait en mesure de se déplacer. Teddy semblait fou de joie à cette idée. Apparemment, Newt lui avait laissé attendre qu'il y aurait possibilité de mettre en pratique certaines connaissances acquises dans son livre ...

Harry s'imagina une sorte de ménagerie excentrique et dangereuse telle qu'Hagrid serait capable de créer s'il s'écoutait. Mais Tina avait l'air d'avoir suffisamment la tête sur les épaules pour ne pas accepter de dormir aux côtés d'une créature mortellement dangereuse donc il n'y avait probablement pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

D'ailleurs de son côté, la vieille dame les quitta sur une promesse d'écrire à de vieux contacts pour essayer de trouver des réponses au mal dont souffrait Harry et ce dernier y puisa un véritable réconfort. Depuis la veille, ses genoux étaient devenus insensibles à leur tour…

* * *

**A suivre ...**

Merci pour vos reviews, j'y réponds au plus vite !


	7. 7

**FENÊTRE SUR SQUARE GRIMMAULD**

* * *

**Septième partie**

**Publiée le 02 septembre 2019**

* * *

_12 Square Grimmauld, Londres_

_11 août 2007, 1 heure du matin_

.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Teddy avait demandé s'il y avait d'autres livres dans la maison sur les créatures magiques. Il était apparu que le seul ouvrage sur la question qui trainait encore dans la bibliothèque du premier était le traité de Lockhart sur les nuisibles. Mrs Weasley avait dû l'abandonner dans la maison il y avait bien longtemps de cela.

Un peu consterné, Harry avait promis de faire une commande chez Fleury et Bots à la première heure le lendemain.

Puis il s'était rappelé du monstrueux livre des monstres que Hagrid leur avait fait commander en troisième année et qui devait toujours être fermement ceinturé au fond de sa valise. Heureusement que Teddy n'était pas tombé dessus en premier, pas sûr que ce soit le genre d'ouvrage de nature à susciter une vocation ...

Harry s'était couché à peu près serein et endormi presque aussitôt. Il sursauta donc très violement lorsqu'un « crack ! » sonore vint troubler le silence de la maison endormie.

Ses réflexes d'auror prirent immédiatement le dessus, effaçant toute confusion, ne laissant pas de place à la peur. En un quart de seconde, il se saisit de sa baguette et lança des sorts de protection et d'insonorisation sur les étages, à la fois pour empêcher l'intrus de monter et s'assurer que Teddy ne serait pas réveillé par des cris ou bruits de lutte.

-Qui est là?! Annoncez-vous ! tonna-t-il.

Il y eut un pas, puis deux. Et avant même que la porte soit poussée dans un grincement, Harry savait déjà à qui il avait à faire et abaissa sa baguette.

En effet, une longue silhouette aux cheveux argentés se tenait dans la semi-pénombre du pas de la porte.

-Te revoilà, Malfoy, lança-t-il presque guilleret. Tu sais qu'il n'y a probablement rien de plus impoli au monde que de transplaner chez quelqu'un en pleine nuit sans y avoir été invité.

-Ta gueule, Potter, lui répondit une voix écumant de rage. Ce n'est pas chez toi alors garde tes grands airs pour les flashs de la Gazette.

-Comment ça, « pas chez moi »? répéta Harry, sincèrement surpris.

-Il n'y a rien qui me dégoûte plus chez toi que de te voir jouer les innocents, éructa Malfoy.

Il fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et Harry sentit distinctement une odeur de whisky pur feu.

-Toi et tous tes petits copains du Ministère ... vous vous croyez tellement malins, hein? Avec vos beaux principes, vos procédures et vos discours vides ?! déblatéra-t-il. T'es bien là, t'es content? Comme si t'avais pas déjà tout eu, il faut qu'on t'offre une maison qui n'est pas la tienne et que tu viennes y fourrer tes précieuses miches?

Harry commençait vaguement à saisir les contours du problème.

-Tu crois qu'on m'a offert cette maison? s'amusa-t-il. Genre, comme un trophée?

Quand on connaissait l'état de la maison quand il l'avait récupérée, ainsi que l'énergie (et l'argent, il fallait bien l'avouer) qu'il y avait investi pour la rendre habitable, c'était à se tordre de rire que d'imaginer qu'on ait pu la lui offrir comme une quelconque récompense ou un trophée de guerre.

-Tu pourrais au moins te lever pour me faire face ! éructa Malfoy. Tu te prends pour qui, tu ...

-Je ne peux pas, l'interrompit Harry.

D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit léviter le couvercle de poubelle qui était posé à côté du canapé-lit.

-J'ai été gravement blessé il y a deux semaines, lui expliqua-t-il posément. Je ne peux plus me servir de mes jambes. Un medicomage-assistant m'a bricolé ce truc pour m'aider à me déplacer.

Cette exposition de la situation, aussi simple et honnête que possible, eut le mérite de clouer le bec de Malfoy.

Clairement, personne ne viendrait inventer une histoire pareille, surtout avec ce qu'elle pouvait avoir d'humiliant. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de le croire.

Harry profita de son silence hébété pour ajouter :

-Les testaments de sorciers sont aux Archives du Ministère, j'imagine que ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre. Je t'invite à y consulter celui de Sirius Orion Black qui est mort en 1995. Tu comprendras comment cette maison est entrée en ma possession. Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions?

Sur un dernier regard éberlué, Malfoy transplanta sans demander son reste.

Harry s'empressa de mettre en place une barrière anti-transplanage sur la maison. Il ne l'avait jamais fait tout simplement parce que les protections des Black et de Dumbledore conjuguées en faisaient probablement la demeure la plus sécurisée d'Angleterre. Du moins tant que son propriétaire n'était pas assez stupide pour inviter joyeusement d'anciens mangemorts à y entrer ...

Harry fut incapable de s'endormir. Il s'adossa aux coussins de son canapé et réfléchit longuement. A lui-même, d'abord. A cette témérité qui faisait partie de lui et qui l'avait toujours poussé à prendre des risques et à ignorer les conséquences.

Remus Lupin, un homme pour qui il avait le plus grand respect, un homme dont il chérissait le souvenir, lui avait confié la responsabilité de son fils alors qu'il venait de naître. Andromeda, une femme endurcie par les trois deuils qu'elle avait dû endurer mais avec qui il avait développé un lien de confiance durant les neufs dernières années, lui avait confié ce même enfant tandis qu'elle devait faire face à une énième perte. Et tout ce qu'Harry trouvait à faire, alors qu'il était sévèrement diminué et seul, c'était faire entrer dans la maison où dormait Teddy un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque une décennie. Un homme qui certes l'avait toujours fasciné, qui avait involontairement été l'une des clefs de sa victoire contre Voldemort, mais surtout un homme lourdement endeuillé et traumatisé par ce qu'il avait dû vivre sous le toit d'un mage noir. Un homme probablement instable. C'était complètement irresponsable de l'avoir attiré ici, simplement parce qu'il était curieux et qu'il ne pouvait que difficilement aller à sa rencontre. En oubliant qu'il lui avait ainsi autorisé le libre-accès à cette maison, Harry avait fait preuve d'un manque de bon sens abyssal.

Il ferma les yeux.

Quelque chose qu'il avait en tête depuis des années et qu'il essayait de refouler tant bien que mal s'imposa soudain à lui : il ne pouvait pas devenir le chef du Bureau des aurors. Ce serait une catastrophe. Il était trop irresponsable. Pas assez attaché à sa propre vie peut-être, parce qu'il l'avait déjà sacrifiée et que cela n'avait pas eu les conséquences que cela aurait dû avoir. S'il n'était pas capable de prendre les précautions élémentaires pour protéger l'enfant de neuf ans dont il avait la charge, comment pouvait-on seulement envisager de lui confier la responsabilité d'hommes et de femmes dont le métier était de contenir les débordements magiques ?

Il n'était qu'un adolescent quand il avait émis le vœu de devenir auror, par fascination envers une imitation de Maugrey Fol Œil. Le professeur McGonnagall à l'époque, puis tous les membres de l'ancien Ordre du Phénix et ses propres amis avaient ensuite toujours encouragé Harry dans cette voie mais il lui semblait maintenant que c'était une erreur. Il avait été un bon auror parce qu'il était courageux jusqu'à la témérité et chanceux jusqu'à ce que cela en devienne suspect. Mais il serait mauvais comme chef. Il n'avait pas envie de cette responsabilité. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il envie de faire d'autre …

Par association d'idées, il songea alors à Malfoy qui semblait, lui, avoir trouvé une vocation qui lui convenait. D'après Hermione, son commerce de potion était stable, et lui permettait de vivre à l'écart d'une communauté sorcière dans laquelle il ne devait pas se sentir très à l'aise. Pourtant, le jeune homme était instable et, semblait-il, obsédé par la maison d'Harry.

L'attitude de Malfoy lorsqu'il s'était tenu ici-même devant Harry, quelques heures plus tôt était caractéristique. Il sentait l'alcool et sa diction avait ce quelque chose de monocorde typique de celui qui vient de se descendre une bouteille de whisky pur feu à lui tout seul.

Harry avait arrêté plus de sorciers alcoolisés qu'ils ne pouvaient en dénombrer, il avait pris l'habitude de les classer selon plusieurs catégories. Malfoy n'était pas de ceux qui avaient l'alcool triste, belliqueux ou plaisantin. Il appartenait à la catégorie, plus rare mais probablement plus dangereuse, de ceux à qui la bouteille apporte un supplément de détermination. Dans son regard, brillait une lueur qui ne trompait pas : il voulait quelque chose et avait bu pour essayer de se donner le courage de l'obtenir.

Harry avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à donner du sens à tout cela. La mère de Malfoy était morte, probablement brutalement. Pourtant le jeune homme n'était pas en Norvège, près de son père et de sa tante. Non, il était ici, obsédé par cette maison dans laquelle il avait cru trouver son père.

Et Andromeda ne donnait pas de nouvelles.

Harry aurait voulu pouvoir se rendre au premier étage, dans le salon inoccupé qui accueillait l'arbre généalogique des Black pour pouvoir y contempler les visages désormais assombris de Narcissa et Bellatrix Black, ainsi que celui de Draco Malfoy. Mais il fallait pouvoir se tenir debout pour transplaner et même les améliorations de Minerva McGonnagall elle-même n'avaient pas permis au couvercle de poubelle d'être assez stable pour monter les escaliers.

Seul dans son salon avec sa colère contre lui-même, il veilla toute la nuit, l'oreille tendue vers le premier étage et l'œil fixé sur le square désert.

.

Il était prévu que Teddy et Harry accompagnent Hermione pour son dîner dominical chez ses parents.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eu pas de surprise et c'est bien dans sa chambre d'adolescente qu'Hermione les emmena en transplanage d'escorte.

A chaque fois qu'il y passait, Harry était toujours intrigué par cet endroit. Hermione adolescente avait décidé de décorer ses murs de cartes postales achetées lors de ses voyages en France. On y voyait des paysages de montagne et de mers, ainsi que des photos colorisées de Paris au siècle dernier. Son lit était casé dans un coin, à côté d'une vaste table basse pour lui permettre d'avoir tous ses livres de chevet à portée de main. En face, un joli bureau peint en blanc était équipé d'un sous-main en véritable cuir et d'une photographie de la jeune fille entourés de Mr et Mrs Granger. Deux imposantes bibliothèques en bois clair venaient évidemment compléter le tableau. Elles étaient bourrées de livres et Harry avait déjà vu quelques fois Hermione en récupérer pour les emmener dans son appartement londonien. C'était une vaste pièce lumineuse et aérée. Les meubles étaient simples mais on devinait leur qualité. La pièce était toujours rigoureusement propre. C'était la chambre d'une enfant aimée.

Harry en était fasciné. Il se demandait si Hermione se souvenait du placard chez les Dursley et des barreaux à la fenêtre du premier étage.

Il faisait bon dans le jardin des Granger et Mrs Granger se montra ravie de l'empressement de Teddy pour amener les plats et débarrasser la table. Harry était heureux que Teddy ait l'opportunité de côtoyer des personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques. Il aurait été dépité que son filleul soit tristement ignorant du monde auquel avait appartenu le grand-père dont il portait le prénom.

Il prit la précaution d'attendre le retour au square Grimmauld, vers 16 heures, pour avouer à Hermione les mésaventures de la nuit. Il fut surpris qu'elle ne le sermonne pas. Au contraire, elle se fit les mêmes reproches que lui-même durant la nuit :

-Idiote, mais quelle idiote je fais ! Tu m'avais pourtant donné tous les éléments et je n'ai absolument pas fait le lien. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau ne tourne plus qu'au ralenti ces derniers temps … soupira-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

Harry savait de quels éléments elle parlait. En conjurant un _patronus_ pour intriguer Malfoy et l'amener jusqu'à lui, il avait créé un avatar de lui-même et avait invité Malfoy à entrer chez lui. Inviter quelqu'un à entrer chez soi était un acte à la symbolique très forte dans le monde magique : en accueillant un étranger à la maisonnée, on lui offrait une place en son sein, désactivant par-là mêmes les protections magiques qui auraient pu s'appliquer à cette personne.

-C'était une énorme erreur, souffla Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Hermione le regarda pensivement.

-Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, tu as eu envie de l'inviter. Il ne t'a jamais laissé indifférent après tout.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Probablement que je m'ennuyais aussi et que j'avais envie qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose…

-Ecoute, dit la jeune femme. Je suis en vacances pour trois semaines. Je n'avais pas d'autre programme que de dormir de tous mon saoul et lire enfin des livres d'où les mots « justice » et « droit » sont exclus d'office. Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne les passer ici ? Comme ça tu auras de la compagnie et je serais là en renfort quand Malfoy reviendra.

-S'il revient.

-Il reviendra, trancha-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Tu le sais comme moi. Il est comme toi, il ne lâche jamais. Je crois qu'il a quelque chose autour de cette maison qu'il a désespérément envie de comprendre et il n'aura de cesse que d'y revenir. Et toi, tu ne l'empêcheras pas d'obtenir ce qu'il veut.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il te fascine, je crois. Et parce que tu es quelqu'un de profondément juste et que, jusqu'à présent, Malfoy n'a pas manifesté d'intentions nuisibles. Pour ce qu'on en sait, cette maison est _réellement _liée à sa famille maternelle, à tel point qu'elle héberge son petit-cousin. Malfoy a toujours été un sale con mais cela n'empêche que s'il a besoin de comprendre des choses sur sa famille, tu l'aideras parce que tu n'as jamais su fonctionner autrement.

-Et toi, tu cautionnes ça ?

-Evidemment, pourquoi pas ? Je te signale que ma fonction consiste à défendre ce qui est juste, d'être au-dessus des jeux de pouvoirs et des intérêts particuliers. Mais comme lui et toi êtes rarement capables d'échanger plus de trois phrases sans vous jetez un sort douloureux voire mortel à la figure, je préfère être là quand ça arrivera.

Il n'y avait rien à rétorquer devant ce raisonnement implacable et le jour même, Hermione prit ses quartiers au square Grimmauld pour trois semaines.

* * *

**A suivre ...**

* * *

Merci Ashline3000 pour ta review à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre !


	8. 8

**FENÊTRE SUR SQUARE GRIMMAULD**

* * *

**Huitième partie**

**Publiée le 16 septembre 2019**

* * *

_12 square Grimmauld, Londres_

_12 août 2007, 9h30,_

.

Ce matin-là, tout commença par une exclamation scandalisée :

-Les sales _traîtres_ !

L'édition du matin de la Gazette, qu'Hermione lisait en prenant son petit déjeuner, fut froissée furieusement et jetée sur la table, fichant le bazar dans l'assiette de toasts.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma Harry.

Hermione fit un geste rageur vers le journal, comme pour dire « lis et tu verras ! ». Il s'exécuta.

Il finit par trouver l'article litigieux en page 2. Un simple entrefilet, sans photo, titré « Pas trop tôt ! » :

_La Directrice du Département de la Justice magique occupe de sa pause estivale de la plus agréable des manières._

_D'un coup dur peut parfois jaillir une étincelle de bonheur. En effet, une source de l'entourage du fameux duo Potter – Granger confirme qu'Hermione a pris hier ses quartiers estivaux à l'adresse du Survivant. _

_Obligé de prendre du repos depuis la terrible mésaventure dont il a été victime le mois dernier, Harry appréciera sans doute possible cette tendre compagnie pour prendre soin de lui durant sa convalescence. _

_De son côté, le ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shakelbot, qui a toujours posé un regard bienveillant sur le couple le plus célèbre de son époque, ne manquera pas de se réjouir que ses deux protégés soient toujours prêts à veiller l'un sur l'autre !_

-Au fond, il n'y a pas que du faux là-dedans, remarqua Harry avec philosophie tout en repliant plus soigneusement le journal et le posant sur un coin de la table. On est toujours prêts à veiller l'un sur l'autre.

Mais Hermione fulminait trop pour accepter de relativiser :

-C'est forcément un de mes chefs de bureaux. Je leur ai envoyé une note hier pour leur dire que c'est ici qu'il faut passer un coup de cheminette en cas d'extrême urgence … Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'un d'eux ait eu le culot d'envoyer un hibou à la Gazette avant même d'avaler son premier café ! Je te jure, quand je lui aurais mis la main dessus, il va passer un sale quart d'heure !

Harry s'émerveillait toujours que la Gazette n'ait rien de plus croustillant à rapporter à ses lecteurs que le lieu de villégiature d'une haute cadre du Ministère.

Evidemment, il détestait cela lui-aussi. Etre un _people_, un objet de curiosité, de fantasme, à la parole quasi-messianique.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Hermione et lui reçurent plusieurs hiboux dans la journée. Hermione alluma un de ces feux sans chaleur dont elle avait toujours eu le secret et y jeta méthodiquement toutes les beuglantes qui leur parvinrent. Tout comme Harry, elle ne se rappelait que trop bien l'article de Rita Steeker sur leur prétendue rupture lors du Tournoi des Trois sorciers et ses conséquences. Harry prit donc des précautions en ouvrant les missives qui lui étaient destinées mais il s'agissait principalement de félicitations, ponctuées de quelques protestations désespérées.

Au milieu de tous ces désordres postaux, ce fut presque un miracle que le seul courrier intéressant ne passe pas à la trappe. Il ne dut son salut qu'au fait qu'Hermione soit quasiment mutique, furieuse de la trahison d'un de ces collaborateurs et de la flopée de haine que cela lui avait amenée.

Comme toujours Harry était plaint ou félicité et Hermione insultée sur son physique ou son prétendue arrivisme, ce qui aurait rendu maussade n'importe qui.

L'abondant courrier était donc une distraction presque bienvenue pour Harry.

Assis sur le sol, appuyé contre le mur car il n'avait plus une très bonne assise du fait de sa perte de sensations dans le bas du corps, il classait méthodiquement les arrivages en trois piles « Gentil mais stupide », « Stupide » et « Méchant ». Le bocal de flammes bleues était à portée de main pour y balancer bien vite toutes beuglantes ou papier porteur d'une substance douteuse.

Hermione quant à elle, était allée se faire couler un bain.

Soudain, le jeune homme se redressa, son amusement oublié. L'un des hiboux provenait de Nilsen, un de ses collègues aurors qui ne lisait pas les rubriques « potins » de la Gazette et n'avait donc pas conscience que son courrier avait manqué d'être étouffé dans la masse.

_Bonjour Harry, _

_Mon contact aux Archives du Ministère m'a écrit ce matin pour m'informer qu'un certain Draco Lucius Malfoy est venu faire des recherches. Il a d'abord simplement demandé à consulter un testament, puis il a voulu consulter toutes les sources liées à une adresse précise et il s'est avéré qu'il s'agit de la tienne. Après vérifications d'usage, j'ai découvert que le père du-dit Malfoy a été condamné pour activités de mangemort. Il a cependant bénéficié d'une peine courte et il semblerait qu'il est émigré avec sa femme. Souhaites-tu que je poursuive l'investigation ? Hestia a été informée et elle m'a demandé de me ranger à ta décision._

_J'espère très sincèrement que tu vas mieux et que tu seras bientôt de retour parmi nous._

_Dans l'attente de ta réponse, _

_NB._

Malfoy avait écouté ses recommandations et s'était rendu aux Archives à la première heure pour comprendre comment la maison avait pu se retrouver en possession de son vieil ennemi. C'était presque inespéré, se réjouit Harry tout en utilisant le dos de la missive de son collègue pour lui répondre qu'il connaissait bien Malfoy et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'enquêter plus.

Il ne fut donc nullement surpris lorsque, vers deux heures du matin, la silhouette désormais familière fit son apparition juste devant sa fenêtre.

Harry conjura un _patronus_ vers les étages pour réveiller Hermione et lui délivrer le message le suivant : « Le serpent est là. Reste où tu es mais tiens-toi prête ». Puis, il agita sa baguette pour déverrouiller la porte d'entrée.

Le pas de Malfoy était plus lent, plus mesuré que la dernière fois.

Il traversa le corridor, puis s'arrêta devant la porte du grand salon qu'Harry n'avait pas pris la peine d'entrouvrir. Harry compta trois secondes puis, lentement, la poignée fut actionnée, la porte poussée et l'ancien serpentard fit son entrée.

A la grande surprise d'Harry, il le salua d'un bref signe de tête tout en fuyant soigneusement son regard.

Il tenait un objet dans la main gauche. Harry crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un livre avant de comprendre que c'était un carnet. Malfoy le posa doucement sur le meuble le plus proche de lui, presque comme une offrande.

Harry le dévisagea sans comprendre.

-Tu n'as qu'à le lire, lâcha son visiteur non sans brusquerie. En tant qu'héritier des Black, tu es lié à tout ça, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et il va falloir te décider à soigner ça, ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste qui englobait la personne d'Harry tout entière.

Sans un mot de plus, il ressortit et disparut.

-_Accio _carnet, lança Harry alors que le pas d'Hermione raisonnait déjà dans les escaliers.

C'était un carnet relié d'un cuir teinté de couleur mauve. Il était petit, plus que celui de Jedusor – qui était resté la référence dans l'esprit d'Harry en matière de journal intime.

Hermione pénétra dans la pièce alors qu'il commençait à tourner les pages, ce qui lui apprit immédiatement deux choses : l'écriture était incontestablement féminine et chaque entrée était datée des années 1970. Ce n'était clairement pas le journal intime de Draco.

Les deux amis se mirent donc à lire ces lignes tracées d'une écriture juvénile, à l'encre parfois violette, parfois verte ou bleu turquoise.

C'était le journal intime d'une jeune fille qui avait reçu ce carnet pour son quatorzième anniversaire, au milieu du mois de janvier 1971. Au départ, le récit de son quotidien d'élève de troisième année amusa les deux amis. La jeune fille avait un regard froid et caustique sur son entourage : camarades de dortoir, élèves plus vieux ou plus jeunes, professeurs, personne n'échappait à sa plume moqueuse. Les yeux d'Harry et d'Hermione s'arrondirent de surprise en redécouvrant de vieilles connaissances. Ainsi McGonnagall, Dumbledore ou Slughorn en prenaient pour leur grade, ainsi que « ce petit imbécile de Sirius dont la répartition à Gryffondor n'aurait pas dû tant étonner la famille. Il a toujours été le plus stupide de la bande ».

-C'est le journal de Narcissa, souffla Hermione à la lecture de ces mots.

Harry pensait aussi l'avoir deviné depuis un moment.

Le récit de l'été de la jeune fille rendit cette supposition plus évidente encore. Elle avait retrouvé la maison familiale, sa « seule et unique sœur désormais » et rendait régulièrement visite à « tante Walburga et Reg ». Ce dernier était apparemment son cousin préféré, qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver à Poudlard.

L'année suivante, « Reg » y fit effectivement son entrée et fut réparti à Serpentard à la grande joie de Narcissa. Son quotidien semblait moins solitaire désormais car malgré leur différence d'âge et de niveau d'étude, les deux cousins Black semblaient passer la majorité de leur temps ensemble, montrant peu d'intérêt à la compagnie des autres. Très inquiète pour sa réussite aux examens, les pages noircies par la jeune femme ne parlèrent bientôt plus que de l'approche des examens de fin d'année, avant de s'interrompre à l'arrivée du printemps.

Une page avait été passée et l'entrée suivante datait de trois années plus tard. Narcissa était alors en septième année et semblait avoir eu besoin de reprendre la plume pour soulager son cœur d'un secret, d'un non-dit qui occupait tout entier son esprit. « Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir » avait-elle écrit en soulignant cette phrase plusieurs fois. « Mais personne ne doit le savoir avant que je finisse Poudlard. J'irais ensuite voir tante Walburga et j'essayerais de la convaincre … Forcément, elle comprendra. Elle aussi a épousé son nom de jeune fille. Avec elle à nos côtés, la bataille sera gagnée. J'ai hâte de quitter le château. Enfin, ne plus avoir à se surveiller et guetter cesse par-dessus son épaule. Si quelqu'un se rendait compte de quoi que ce soit, la rumeur ferait le tour plus vite que je peux même l'imaginer et nous serions perdus. Personne ne nous comprendrait. Ils sont tous tellement stupides … Mais j'ai aussi très peur de quitter Poudlard. Il a beau être tellement intelligent et mâture pour son âge, à quinze ans on reste quand même influençable. Et s'il se laissait embrigader par la clique de Malfoy et consorts ? ».

Harry et Hermione se dévisagèrent avec stupeur. Ils ne firent pas de commentaires parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire et que c'était suffisamment gênant d'entrer ainsi dans l'intimité de cette jeune femme, que plus tard ils rencontreraient et mépriseraient et qui désormais n'était plus de ce monde.

Les suites de Poudlard avaient été extrêmement difficiles pour Narcissa. Contrairement à ses espoirs, Walburga Black semblait ne pas s'être rangée à ses côtés et sa romance avec Regulus avait été fermement découragée. Narcissa avait été cloîtrée dans le manoir familial, sous l'étroite surveillance de sa mère. De son côté, Regulus avait été envoyé passer l'été en France chez de la famille éloignée. C'était l'été où Sirius avait fugué, ce qui avait créé une distraction bienvenue : Narcissa avait réussi à écrire plusieurs fois à son amoureux et à recevoir ses réponses en douce.

_« Bon sang, quelle joie lorsque j'ai reçu ta lettre ! J'avais tellement peur que tu te sois soumise à leurs exigences ridicules. S'il faut s'enfuir comme ta sœur et mon frère avant nous, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Lorsqu'ils verront que sur cinq enfants, seule Bella a suivi leurs vœux à la lettre, peut-être se remettront-ils en question mais trop tard car nous serons déjà loin ! » _écrivait Regulus à celle qu'il appelait « Cissa » (tout comme Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry) dans une lettre qu'elle avait glissé entre les pages.

Le jeune homme reprit le chemin de Poudlard en septembre et Narcissa obtint la permission de travailler dans une boutique de robe de sorcier sur le Chemin de Traverse d'où il lui était facile d'écrire à Regulus et de recevoir ses lettres. La jeune femme semblait alterner entre euphorie et désespoir le plus profond et Harry et Hermione comprirent en lisant entre les lignes que Regulus se faisait parfois distant, se détournait d'elle, tenait des propos qui lui faisait peur.

Jamais dans son journal, Narcissa n'avait fait preuve de la moindre opinion politique. Elle semblait mépriser uniformément tous ceux qui ne faisaient partie de son cercle restreint de proches. Elle ne faisait pas grand cas de la pureté de son sang. Au contraire, elle en voulait à ses ancêtres de s'être si souvent mariés entre eux, ce qui faisait lourdement peser sur ses épaules le tabou de la consanguinité : « est-ce vraiment ton objectif ? Enfanter des monstruosités ?! » lui avait jeté son père à la figure lorsqu'il avait appris la liaison secrète de sa fille. Mais Narcissa se fichait d'enfanter quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être avec Regulus, quel qu'en était le prix. Son absence la rendait mélancolique, son silence était pour elle une véritable blessure.

En guettant du coin de l'œil l'expression d'Hermione dont les yeux courraient sur les pages plus vite que les siens, Harry y vit que comme lui, elle était bouleversée par ce qu'elle lisait. Par cette détresse amoureuse qui frôlait parfois la folie.

L'été qui suivit, Narcissa profita de la liberté qu'elle avait patiemment regagnée, à force de jouer les filles dociles, pour confronter Regulus en face à face. Atterrée, elle vit qu'il portait la marque des Ténèbres. Sans désapprouver haut et fort les desseins du mage noir, elle trouvait que c'était inutilement dangereux et que cela desservait leurs propres intérêts. Ils rompirent ce jour-là.

Tandis que Regulus poursuivait sa dernière année à Poudlard, Narcissa tentait de l'oublier en acceptant pour la première fois les marques d'intérêt d'autres hommes. Elle sortit notamment avec Lucius Malfoy qui semblait lui avoir fait la cour lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard mais envers qui elle n'avait pas beaucoup de sympathie.

A nouveau, le journal s'interrompait durant des mois. En tournant la page, Harry craignait presque d'y lire la description de sa nouvelle vie conjugale en tant que Narcissa Malfoy. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Narcissa et Regulus avaient renoué, sans que l'explication en soit décrite entre les pages du journal de la jeune femme. Son quotidien n'était alors plus rythmé que par des rendez-vous clandestins à Près-au-lard et des lettres échangées plusieurs fois par jour. Regulus était désormais majeur et tout était prévu : ils devaient partir en Amérique du Sud et renoncer à tous liens avec leur famille ou leurs « erreurs de jeunesse » avait écrit Narcissa. Mais, peu de temps après avoir terminé ses ASPICs, le jeune était venu la voir. Très grave, il lui avait dit qu'il était déterminé à lutter contre la folie des sorciers, dût-il y laisser sa vie. Malgré tous ses efforts, Narcissa n'était parvenu ni à l'en dissuader ni à lui faire avouer ce qu'il comptait faire.

Il n'était jamais revenu.

Un morceau de parchemin, soigneusement plié en quatre avait été glissé entre les pages :

_12 square Grimmauld, _

_13 septembre 1979_

_Narcissa, mon amour, _

_Peut-on imaginer plus mal nommée que toi qui ne te soucies jamais de toi-même ? N'oublie jamais que je t'aime et que ta simple existence aura illuminé ma vie de bout en bout. J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs et la pire aura été de me détourner de toi. _

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que j'ai quitté ce monde en tentant de le rendre un peu moins sinistre. Ne pleure pas, ma Cissa et essaye de me pardonner, je t'en supplie. _

_Surtout n'essaye pas de chercher à savoir ce qui m'est arrivé, ce serait te mettre inutilement en danger et c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite. _

_Prends-soin de toi maintenant comme tu auras pris soin de moi jusqu'à mon dernier jour. Essaie de me pardonner, ma chérie. Je ne rêvais à rien d'autre que de partir avec toi mais je n'aurais jamais pu me regarder en face si je n'avais pas essayé de faire ce qui est juste. _

_A toi pour toujours, _

_R.A.B._

Le parchemin qu'Harry tenait entre ses doigts était gondolé d'avoir été trop trempé de larmes. Et en tournant la tête, il vit qu'Hermione effaçait furtivement les siennes.

-Il reste encore une page, lui dit-il.

Pour la première et unique fois, Narcissa avait utilisé une sobre encre noire. Cette dernière entrée était datée de la fin de l'automne 1979. D'une petite écriture serrée, la jeune femme y expliquait qu'elle venait de découvrir qu'elle était enceinte et qu'à compter de ce jour, ce serait elle et cet enfant contre le reste du monde. Elle expliquait avoir reçue une énième demande en mariage de ce « glaçon de Malfoy » et être déterminée à l'accepter pour avoir sa maison à elle et un endroit où le fils ou la fille de Regulus pourrait grandir sereinement sans être soumis à la folie et l'inconstance des Black.

Le journal se terminait sur ces mots.

Tout prenait évidemment sens : l'obsession de Draco pour cette maison dont il avait dû lire l'adresse sur la lettre d'adieu de Regulus, le « papa ? » tremblant qu'il avait lâché, croyant peut-être être confronté au fantôme de son véritable géniteur. Sa colère aussi, compréhensible : comment Harry aurait-il réagit s'il était tombé nez à nez avec son vieil ennemi au milieu d'un pareil moment de fragilité et de doutes ?

Désormais, Harry attendait le retour du serpentard avec impatience. C'est lui qui avait des choses à lui apprendre.

* * *

**A suivre ...**

**(Il nous reste trois chapitres à passer ensemble !)**


	9. 9

**FENÊTRE SUR SQUARE GRIMMAULD**

* * *

**Neuvième partie**

**Publiée le 4 octobre 2019**

* * *

_15 août 2007, 23h30_

_12 square Grimmauld, Londres_

.

Draco avait mis du temps à revenir.

Le journal de sa mère l'avait patiemment attendu, sur le meuble même où il l'avait déposé.

Finalement, il choisit une nuit particulièrement claire. Une nuit de pleine lune.

Hermione n'était pas encore couchée lorsqu'ils virent sa désormais habituelle silhouette apparaître subitement devant le porche d'en face, celui de la vieille dame qui allait tous les jours au marché.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, souffla Hermione, je reste ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Harry avec une grimace d'excuse. Il est obligé de faire avec moi parce que je suis l'héritier de Sirius mais lui imposer une Gryffondor donneuse de leçons supplémentaire …

-C'est aussi ce que je pensais, affirma la jeune femme. Je vais dans ma chambre. Tu sais quoi faire en cas de besoin.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit du regard sa meilleure amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la pièce et que son pas se mettent à raisonner dans l'escalier qui menait aux étages. Alors, il agita simplement sa baguette pour déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Cela suffit. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour lui dire, Draco Malfoy était dans la pièce.

Il avait le visage de quelqu'un qui vit au grand air, remarqua pour la première fois Harry comme son visiteur récupérait le journal de sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents et s'il les portait toujours en arrière sur son crâne, c'était maintenant avec une nonchalance de surfeur plutôt qu'avec l'aspect gominé qui faisait jadis sa marque de fabrique. Son teint avait bruni et ses mains n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les blanches mains d'aristocrates dont Harry se souvenait. Elles étaient désormais brunes, musclées, traversées de veines bleues et de plusieurs cicatrices plus ou moins profondes. Les mains que quelqu'un qui vivait de son travail manuel.

Mais lorsque Malfoy se tourna finalement vers lui, Harry put constater que l'éclat métallique de ses yeux gris était resté absolument similaire à son souvenir.

-Quand j'étais en sixième année, commença Harry, Dumbledore a décidé que je devais connaître mon ennemi. Il marqua une pause pour laisser raisonner dans la pièce le nom qu'il était inutile de prononcer. Il m'a montré une série de souvenirs. Les siens et ceux qu'il avait pris, consciemment ou non, à d'autres. Tous dénouaient le fil de l'existence de Tom Jedusor, de sa naissance jusqu'à sa sortie de Poudlard.

Planté debout à côté de la commode sur laquelle il avait récupéré le journal de Narcissa, Malfoy l'écoutait, le visage sérieux, le regard concentré. Harry ne lui avait volontairement imposé aucune forme de politesse. Malfoy était ici pour avoir des réponses. Les lui délivrer sans lui imposer la moindre attente était encore le meilleur traitement qu'on pouvait lui réserver.

-Dumbledore était à la recherche d'artefacts dont il croyait qu'ils pourraient permettre d'avoir le dessus sur Voldemort, poursuivit-il. Un jour, sur la trace de l'un d'eux, je suis tombé sur ça.

Harry fit venir à lui un ouvrage qu'Hermione avait descendu de la bibliothèque dans l'attente de la novelle visite de Malfoy. C'était un catalogue d'exposition très détaillé et imprimé sur un papier luxueux. Harry l'avait reçu en remerciement pour ses dons au musée sur les dérives de la magie. Il savait qu'en page 451, se trouvait une reproduction du faux-médaillon et du message de « R.A.B. » tels que Kreatur avait accepté de les donner au musée pour faire connaître le courage de son maître :

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce mondebien avant que vous ne lisiez cecimais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moiqui ai découvert votre secret.J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxeet j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai.J'affronte la mort dans l'espoirque lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,vous serez redevenu mortel.R.A.B._

Lorsque Draco leva la tête, son regard rencontra celui d'Harry qui put y voir les larmes que le jeune homme ne chercha même pas à dissimuler.

-J'avais un besoin absolument vital de trouver cet objet, lui expliqua Harry. Mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être ce R.A.B. Et puis, un jour, cette maison m'a servi de planque et en l'explorant plus librement, puisque son occupant n'était malheureusement plus de ce monde …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et se hissa avec la force de l'habitude sur sa plate-forme avant de tendre son avant-bras à Malfoy.

-Je ne peux pas transplaner avec ce machin, lui expliqua-t-il. Tu veux bien nous emmener au quatrième étage ? Ce qui t'intéresse est là-bas.

Malfoy eut l'air profondément surpris par cette proposition mais ne broncha pas. Il attrapa le bras de l'auror d'une main ferme et s'exécuta.

Malgré le fait que Draco n'y soit jamais allé, ils parvinrent sains et saufs sur le palier du quatrième étage, juste devant l'escalier. Harry tangua un peu avant de retrouver son équilibre et, alors que Malfoy le dévisageait déjà avec un regard qui semblait dire « Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici, Potter ? », il sortit sa baguette et éclaira d'un _lumos _la porte la plus proche d'eux.

Sa propre gorge se serra en relisant pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'écriteau prétentieux que Regulus avait collé sur sa porte :

« Défense d'entrer sans l'autorisation expresse de Regulus Arcturus Black ».

Il se souvient de l'excitation qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il l'avait découvert.

-Regulus Arcturus … souffla Draco. RAB.

-Entre, lui offrit Harry.

Draco ne se fit pas prier.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry n'était pas entré ici. S'il se rendait régulièrement dans la chambre de Sirius, chaque fois qu'il avait envie d'être seul ou de réfléchir, il n'avait donné aucun usage à la chambre de Regulus. Il l'avait juste conservé comme un hommage. La pièce était toujours telle que le jeune homme l'avait laissé, vingt-huit ans plus tôt. Même draperies vertes et argentées au mur, même devise « Toujours purs » sur la tête de lit. Harry avait même laissé les coupures de presse parlant de Voldemort à côté du lit et la photo de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard sur laquelle Regulus trônait au poste d'Attrapeur.

Comme Draco, quelques années plus tard, songea Harry.

Draco s'approcha de la photo et la regarda longuement.

Puis il se tourna finalement vers Harry qui flottait toujours dans la pièce, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de le laisser.

-Est-ce que … Tu sais lequel c'était ?

-Euh oui, bien sûr. L'attrapeur, souffla Harry en sachant très bien que Draco n'avait pas besoin de plus de précision.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant.

Puis Draco fit lentement le tour de la pièce, passant une main hésitante sur les draperies émeraudes du couvre lit, le chêne du bureau et le velours des rideaux.

-Tu … Pourquoi avoir gardé cette pièce intacte ? demanda-t-il finalement lorsque son regard revint se poser sur Harry.

-J'ai conservé celle de Sirius, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je n'avais pas le cœur de déménager celle-ci. A part, Kreatur, l'elfe qui lui est resté fidèle jusqu'à la mort, Hermione, Ron et moi, je pensais que personne ne se souviendrait de cet homme et de son sacrifice.

-Est-ce que tu sais comment il est mort ?

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux. Evidemment, il s'attendait à cette question. Il revit ce moment atroce. Ces mains décharnées qui sortaient du lac par millier pour essayer de l'attraper. Ces corps cauchemardesques, ces aberrations… Et puis, il pensa à autre chose. A des sons que les détraqueurs gardant jadis Poudlard avaient fait remonter dans sa mémoire, il y avait bien des années de cela, et qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre :

« Lily, c'est lui … Prends Harry et va-t-en ! »

Mais il n'aurait jamais supporté non plus que quelqu'un qui savait lui mente ou se taise pour le préserver.

-Le médaillon que Regulus a dérobé et remplacé par celui que je t'ai montré dans le livre était caché dans une grotte sous-marine, expliqua-t-il. Elle était gardée par toutes sortes de maléfices bien sûr et aussi par …

Harry expira et releva la tête pour regarder Draco droit dans les yeux :

-Des _inferi_. Ils y en avaient des centaines. Et Regulus … Regulus n'est jamais revenu de cette grotte. C'est son elfe, Kreatur, qui a exfiltré le médaillon.

Draco garda les yeux intensément fermés.

Harry traversa silencieusement la pièce jusqu'au mur où Regulus avait collé la photo de son équipe de Quidditch et lança le sort que le briseur de sorts à qu'il avait fait appel pour la rénovation lui avait appris.

Puis, il tendit l'objet à Draco qui avait eu le temps de se reprendre un peu.

Il avait exactement la même expression de solitude et de tourment que lors de leur Sixième année, quand Harry l'avait surpris dans un moment de profonde faiblesse.

-Je … je … commença le jeune homme.

-Elle est à toi, affirma fermement Harry en la lui mettant dans les mains. Et j'ai encore une dernière chose à te montrer. Il va falloir que tu me traînes jusqu'au premier étage et il faudra parler tout bas.

Une fois sur le palier du premier, il le fit pénétrer dans le petit salon où Sirius lui avait un jour présenté son arbre généalogique.

C'était on ne peut plus troublant de se trouver là, avec le dernier descendant des Black et d'essayer de se faire tout petit en le voyant passer deux doigts tremblants sur le portrait de sa défunte mère.

Harry ressortit rapidement de la pièce et l'attendit dans le couloir. Ce soir, se dit-il, les mémoires des deux frères ennemis qui avaient vécus ici, chacun mourant sans savoir que l'autre était en réalité de son côté, avaient plus que jamais été convoquées.

-Tu peux l'emporter, si tu le souhaites, dit-il à Draco une fois qu'ils furent de retour à leur point de départ.

Draco lui jeta un regard stupéfait.

-La première chose que m'ait dit Sirius au sujet de cette tapisserie, c'est qu'il se ferait un plaisir de s'en débarrasser s'il pouvait, lui dit Harry en songeant à l'amertume de l'homme qui avait été coincé toute une année durant ici. Je pense qu'il n'a jamais réussi à contrer le sort de Glue Perpétuelle, ajouta-t-il pensivement. Tu es le dernier des Black à figurer sur cette tapisserie, ce serait juste que tu l'aies.

-Je … Je vais y réfléchir, souffla Draco d'une voix étouffée.

Il rangea précautionneusement la photo de l'équipe de son père dans le carnet de sa mère et, après un dernier regard échangé avec Harry, il transplana.

.

-C'est surprenant qu'il soit seulement né viable, souffla Hermione un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que tous deux prenaient un thé tardif. Vu le taux de consanguinité qu'il présente … Elle réfléchit. Les parents de Sirius étaient eux-mêmes cousins au deuxième degré, ils partageaient un même grand-père si je ne m'abuse. C'est déjà incroyable que Draco soit en vie mais qu'en plus il soit né en bonne santé, c'est un miracle.

Harry hocha pensivement la tête.

-J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il ressemblait tellement à son père … souffla-t-il. Tu te souviens, chez Fleury et Bots quand ils nous étaient tombés dessus tous les deux ? On aurait dit sa copie conforme.

-Je pense que c'était surtout une question de mimétisme, réfléchit Hermione. Quand tu adoptes les expressions faciales, la manière de parler, le ton de voix même d'une personne, pas étonnement que tu aies l'air de lui ressembler comme deux goûtes d'eau…

-Mais il a les yeux des Black … souffla Harry en revoyant le jeune homme lever vers lui son regard bouleversé. En fait, je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant mais il a exactement le même regard que Sirius.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

-En fait, tout prend sens quand on y réfléchit, reprit finalement Hermione. L'attitude de Narcissa dans la forêt… Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'avait demandé déjà ?

-« Est-ce que Draco est vivant ? Est-ce qu'il est au château ? » répéta Harry.

Il repensa aux derniers mots de Narcissa dans son journal, écrivant que désormais ce serait « moi et l'enfant contre le reste du monde ». Narcissa Black n'avait jamais été une partisante de Voldemort réalisa Harry. Il avait juste fait une très mauvaise union dans sa jeunesse, alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément à protéger ce qu'il lui restait de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

C'était triste à en pleurer.

* * *

**A suivre ...**

**Un très grand merci à Vibou pour ta review !**


	10. 10

**FENÊTRE SUR SQUARE GRIMMAULD**

* * *

**Dixième partie**

**Publiée le 20 octobre 2019**

* * *

_16 août 2007, 10h20_

_12 square Grimmauld, Londres_

.

Comme si elle avait attendu qu'ils trouvent par eux-même le fin mot de l'histoire, Andromeda leur fit parvenir sa réponse le lendemain même.

_Chers Harry et Hermione, _écrivait-elle

_Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre sollicitude qui m'a énormément touchée. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon silence mais après l'enterrement de ma sœur, il était impossible pour moi de rentrer et de reprendre ma vie comme si de rien n'était. J'ai senti que le point de rupture était proche et j'ai choisi d'écouter les signaux d'alerte qui raisonnaient en moi et de prendre le temps d'aller mieux. J'ose vous confier cela, tout comme j'ai osé vous confier mon petit-fils au beau milieu de la nuit et vous le laisser bien plus longtemps que la décence le voudrait parce que j'ai fondamentalement confiance en l'immense bienveillance dont je vous sais tous deux emprunts. _

_Lorsque j'étais toute jeune, mes parents nous avaient emmenées, mes sœurs et moi, au Mexique où nous avions passé un fabuleux séjour à la découverte d'anciens sorciers qui avaient jadis battis sur ces terres une civilisation d'une incroyable richesse. C'est là que j'ai décidé de me rendre, comme un pèlerinage. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule avec moi-même, de marcher et d'essayer d'apprivoiser ce surcroît de chagrin qui menaçait de me faire chavirer. _

_Je glisse sous ce pli une lettre pour Teddy. J'espère qu'il ne vous cause pas trop de soucis. J'ai décidé de lui annoncer que je serais de retour à la fin de l'été. Pardon d'abuser encore ainsi que votre patience et de votre gentillesse. _

_Mon cher Harry, j'espère que tu vas mieux et que les médicomages ont su trouver une issue à tes problèmes. Dans une édition de la Gazette du sorcier datant de plusieurs jours que j'ai trouvé dans l'hôtel où je réside, j'ai eu le plaisir de lire que votre relation à tous les deux a pris un tournant plus sérieux et je dois dire que j'en ai été particulièrement ravie. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'exprimer l'espoir que Teddy ait bientôt des petits cousins ou cousines sur qui il pourra veiller avec, je l'espère, la même constance qu'Harry sur lui._

A ce stade, Hermione bondit du canapé où elle s'était assise pour lire la lettre en même temps qu'Harry et fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce d'un pas rageur.

Harry, partagé entre la consternation et le rire jaune, choisit une troisième voie et poursuivit simplement sa lecture :

_Dans votre dernière lettre, vous preniez également la peine de me demander des nouvelles de mon neveu Draco. C'est un jeune homme que malheureusement je connais très peu et le peu que j'ai pu le côtoyer lors de ces heures terribles en Norvège ne m'a pas permis d'être en mesure de me prononcer sur la manière dont il vit ce deuil aussi soudain pour lui que pour moi. J'espère qu'il trouvera la force de s'en relever._

_Une dernière fois, je vous remercie, toi, mon cher Harry pour être le meilleur parrain dont Teddy aurait pu rêver et toi, ma chère Hermione pour le formidable soutien que tu as toujours été depuis que Teddy et moi avons croisé ta route._

_Je vous embrasse tous les deux, j'espère que vous profitez de votre été._

_A bientôt, _

_Andromeda Tonks._

Ce ne fut pas le seul courrier étonnant de la journée. Il fut suivit environ une heure plus tard par un parchemin apporté par une modeste petite chouette grise, qui jeta son chargement au milieu de la pièce, puis alla se percher en haut d'une étagère, apparemment bien décidée à rester là tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas confié une réponse à rapporter.

Harry déplia la missive avec curiosité. Elle avait été pliée à l'ancienne, sans utiliser d'enveloppe.

_Potter_, commençait une petite écriture serrée utilisant une encre noire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sobre.

_Comme tu n'as toujours pas l'air décidé à t'attaquer sérieusement à ton état, j'estime qu'il faut intervenir. Décris-moi très précisément tes symptômes et ce qui les a causés. _

_Dans l'attende de ta réponse, _

_DBM_

Harry mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que ce DBM signifiait « Draco Black Malfoy ». Il était amusant de constater que le neveu était aussi sec et bref que la tante était affectueuse et prolixe.

Harry retourna le parchemin comme il avait coutume de le faire et écrivit une réponse.

Sans surprise, alors que l'horloge de la cuisine venait de sonner 17h30, la petite chouette grise revint avec un colis largement trop gros pour ses pauvres ailes. C'était un lot de remèdes accompagnés d'une série d'instructions très précises sur la manière dont ils devaient être pris.

-A ton avis ? demanda Harry à Hermione en lui tendant les instructions.

La Directrice de la Justice magique lut les pattes de mouches de Draco avec attention, puis elle déboucha chacun des remèdes pour les renifler attentivement.

-Vas-y, souffla-t-elle. Si ton état empire, j'irais l'étrangler de mes propres mains.

Teddy avait été ravi de recevoir des nouvelles de sa grand-mère qui lui avait écrit une longue lettre où elle décrivait les faunes et flores norvégiennes puis mexicaines. Il était encore plus enjoué de pouvoir finir l'été au square Grimmauld. Une petite routine s'était mise en place depuis qu'Hermione avait également pris ses quartiers dans la maison. Tout le monde vivait à son rythme et s'accordait du temps pour faire ce qu'il voulait mais ils ne manquaient pas de se retrouver à chaque repas ou pour la traditionnelle partie de bavboules du soir avant d'aller se coucher. Harry s'était surpris à passer plusieurs journées complètes sans épier les voisins depuis que son amie était là et il lui semblait que c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour sa santé mentale.

Seule sa santé physique ne faisait que se détériorer toujours un peu plus. Les médicomages qu'il était retourné voir quelques jours plus tôt s'étaient contentés de prolonger son arrêt de travail d'un mois de plus et de lui prescrire de nouveaux remèdes au goût de sucre et de fruits qui n'avaient strictement aucun effet.

Harry commençait à sérieusement flipper. Que se passerait-il quand la paralysie remonterait jusqu'à son entrejambe et qu'il ne serait plus capable de contrôler ni sa vessie, ni le reste ?

La Gazette du Sorcier en ferait-elle une entrée dans son bilan de santé publique ?

Après tout … _Foutu pour foutu_, songea-t-il et il avala le premier remède envoyé par un homme qu'il avait un jour failli saigner à blanc sans le faire exprès.

.

Le lendemain, un profond hoquet réveilla Harry. La pièce était encore sombre. Par la fenêtre dont il ne tirait jamais les rideaux, il vit que l'aube commençait à peine à se lever.

D'abord, il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, puis un deuxième hoquet le secoua douloureusement et, dans la pénombre, il put contempler avec incrédulité la bulle de savon aux reflets jaune, rose et bleu qui s'échappa lentement de ses lèvres pour aller se perdre dans la pièce.

Il fallait s'y attendre : le jeune homme fut d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée. Il lui était impossible de prononcer une phrase complète sans être interrompu par ces hoquets qui, à force, finissaient par être douloureux. Sans compter que Teddy et Hermione se fichaient ouvertement de sa poire.

Hermione raconta à Teddy comment l'un de ses camarades de classe s'était mis à cracher des limaces par accident et sa description plus vraie que nature du teint cadavérique et des rots écœurants de Ron fit passer l'état de Harry en deçà dans l'échelle du risible.

Le remède que Draco préconisait en complément de celui qui faisait faire des bulles devait être pris à raison d'une gorgée toutes les heures et devait entre temps être conservé à 12°C très exactement. Cette contrainte repoussa au lendemain leur plan pour la journée : il était prévu qu'ils aillent prendre le thé avec Hagrid et se promener avec lui dans le parc de Poudlard. Teddy était intenable depuis qu'il avait entendu mentionner l'existence possible d'un calmar géant …

A l'aide d'une prouesse de sortilège, Hermione réussit à étendre le champ de protection magique à deux mètres autour du porche de la maison. Leur permettant, à Harry et elle, de profiter de la petite brise fraîche de cette belle journée d'été. Hermione avait métamorphosé le porche en une ravissante balancelle et leur avait concocté une limonade glacée.

Elle avait pris un livre mais le gardait pour l'instant posé à côté d'elle, préférant contempler avec Harry la vie qui battait son plein sur le square. Teddy passa plusieurs fois devant eux avec son groupe d'amis moldus, leur adressant de discrets signes dans le dos de ses camarades.

Le cycliste d'en face s'était installé sur son propre porche pour changer la roue de son vélo. Il portait un tee-shirt noir et moulant qui laissa les deux amis pensifs pendant un petit moment.

-Au fait, lâcha tout à coup Harry, méga preums.

-Tu m'en dirais tant.

-J'ai passé, mais alors littéralement, mon été à la fenêtre, lâcha Harry entre ses dents, réussissant tant bien que mal à retenir un hoquet.

-Quand tu n'étais pas en train de batifoler avec Draco au quatrième étage.

Harry poussa une exclamation scandalisée :

-Je lui montrais la chambre de son père !

Son amie lui jeta un regard amusé et il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Blague à part, il ne t'a jamais laissé indifférent.

C'était un constat et non une question.

-Malfoy ? Enfin … Tu vois ce que je veux dire, se reprit-il. Je ne sais pas si un jour j'arriverais à penser à lui en le nommant autrement, souffla-t-il pensivement.

-Imagine ce que ça doit être pour lui. Ton patronyme, c'est quelque chose d'important dans ton identité. Surtout chez quelqu'un comme lui qui n'a toujours tiré qu'une grande fierté de sa lignée…

Harry, qui n'avait jamais tiré un quelconque orgueil du nom de Potter, s'imagina découvrir un jour qu'il n'était pas le fils de celui qu'il croyait. Cela remettrait tellement en question... Cela chamboulerait tout.

Difficile de s'imaginer la tempête qui avait dû faire rage dans l'esprit du potioniste ces derniers jours. Et plus difficile encore d'imaginer qu'il ait envie d'aider Harry après cela.

Le jeune homme éructa une énième bulle de savon et poussa un long soupir exaspéré qui fit rire son amie.

-J'imagine que c'est vrai, reprit-il soudain. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais lors de notre premier soir à Poudlard, il m'a tendu la main et m'a proposé de me « conseiller » pour choisir mes amis.

Hermione secoua la tête.

-J'y repensais hier soir, poursuivit Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si j'avais accepté cette poignée de main ? Tu crois que je serais allé à Serpentard ? Voldemort régnerait sur l'Europe à l'heure qu'il est, j'imagine.

-Pas nécessairement, contra Hermione, très sérieuse. Laisser le choixpeau t'envoyer à Serpentard n'aurait pas automatiquement fait de toi un mangemort en puissance. Je crois que nous aurions quand même pu devenir amis. Pas dès la première année, rationnalisa-t-elle, mais ce serait venu plus tard. Peut-être pendant le Tournoi des Trois sorciers.

-Parce que tu serais sortie quand même avec Victor Krum, analysa Harry.

-J'imagine.

-Tu regrettes parfois que ça n'ait pas marché entre vous ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Pas vraiment. J'ai gardé beaucoup d'affection pour lui et je crois que c'est réciproque. Mais tu peux difficilement t'imaginer un avenir avec une personne qui te traite comme un objet fragile digne d'une admiration béate.

Harry ne put qu'en convenir.

-La dernière fois que Draco est venu … commença Harry après un instant de silence, je l'ai emmené dans la pièce de la tapisserie des Black.

Il revit les doigts tremblant du jeune homme frôler le portrait de Narcissa.

-Son émotion … je ne sais pas, ça m'a touché.

-Il y avait de quoi.

Harry n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour revoir avec une extraordinaire netteté le visage fantomatique de Draco. Ses grands yeux gris hantés, sa lèvre tremblante. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de délicat chez lui. Cela dépassait son genre, son âge ou son éducation. Il y avait une sorte de noblesse chez cet homme. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry avait déjà rencontré cela chez quelqu'un d'autre : Sirius Black.

Une dame tourna soudain le coin de la rue et commença à descendre le square Grimmauld d'un pas rapide. Harry fut tout de suite interpellé par sa silhouette. Elle lui rappelait …

-Mrs Weasley, lâcha Hermione d'une voix blanche. Mince, qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?

Harry secoua lentement la tête, aussi désemparé qu'elle.

Elle avait été l'une des personnes avec qui Dumbledore avait partagé le secret du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle pouvait donc voir la maison sans effort. Son regard tomba donc immédiatement sur Harry et Hermione en train de se prélasser sur leur balancelle, au cœur du square mais pourtant cachés comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry les vit, Hermione et lui-même, à travers les yeux de Mrs Weasley et il sut exactement de quoi ils avaient l'air : d'un couple en vacances qui prenait du bon temps. _Franchement, on n'en sortira jamais_, pensa-t-il avec fatalisme.

Quelques années plus tôt, les deux compères se serraient probablement redressés et auraient pris un air coupable et contrit. Mais ils étaient adultes et plus sûrs d'eux maintenant. L'un comme l'autre en avait affronté des plus coriaces que cette grand-mère vêtue d'une robe en tweed et d'un grand sac à main marron. Juste avant qu'elle ne parvienne à leur hauteur, Harry se demanda si elle possédait encore l'horloge qui indiquait ce que faisait chaque membre de la famille.

-Bonjour Harry, bonjour Hermione, commença-t-elle. Je suis désolée de passer comme ça à l'improviste. J'ai fait de la crème glacée au potiron et il m'en reste alors je me suis dit …

Hermione poussa Harry du coude et celui-ci en retrouva ses bonnes manières :

-Euh… Bonjour Mrs Weasley. Vous voulez entrer ? offrit-il.

Elle accepta sans se faire prier et Hermione se hâta de rendre au porche sa forme normale tandis qu'Harry se hissait tant bien que mal sur sa plateforme.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon qu'Harry commençait à avoir en horreur. Mrs Weasley regardait autour d'elle avec une curiosité non dissimulée. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, Harry venait à peine d'entamer la rénovation : on en était encore à déloger les rats.

-Teddy est en train de jouer dans le square, vous le verrez peut-être tout à l'heure, tenta Harry pour essayer de meubler le silence qui menaçait de s'installer.

-Oh, il est chez toi ?

-Pour le mois d'août, oui.

-C'est bien, c'est bien. Il doit être tellement grand, maintenant ! Quel âge ça lui fait déjà ?

-Il a eu neuf ans en mai.

Tous trois restèrent pensifs un instant.

Pour l'immense malchance de Teddy, sa date d'anniversaire rimait pour beaucoup de sorciers avec des deuils insurmontables.

-J'ai lu que Ginny avait passé les premiers barrages pour les sélections dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, tenta à son tour Hermione.

-Oui, c'est formidable ! Elle est sûre que ce sera son tour cette fois-ci ! Ses frères ont déjà réservé des places pour tous les matchs de la prochaine coupe du monde, pour qu'on puisse tous se relayer pour la soutenir.

Harry prit une note mentale d'en faire de même. Ginny avait été sa petite-amie, c'était une chose, mais il avait aussi été son tout premier capitaine de Quidditch à Poudlard et c'était un événement de voir l'une de ses anciennes joueuses parvenir à un tel niveau !

Il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre un café avec elle et l'écouter lui raconter ce que c'était que de faire partie des Harpies de Hollywead et de briguer une sélection dans l'équipe nationale. Cela lui aurait plu de vivre un peu cela par procuration, lui à qui le Quidditch avait procuré tant d'émotions.

-Et toi, ma chérie, poursuivait Mrs Weasley, quelle ascension ! J'étais tellement heureuse pour toi lorsqu'Arthur m'a annoncé la nouvelle ! Directrice de la justice magique … A même pas trente ans ! C'est formidable.

Hermione baissa modestement la tête et murmura quelques remerciements.

Elles discutèrent pendant un moment des réformes qu'Hermione portait. Harry, qui avait l'habitude d'attendre son amie parler avec animation et technicité de droit sorcier, la vit aussi capable d'une conversation polie aux ras-des-pâquerettes où elle parvenait à ne pas montrer à son interlocutrice qu'elle faisait des efforts conséquents pour simplifier au maximum son vocabulaire. C'était cela aussi, faire de la politique, pensa Harry avec mécontentement.

Puis son tour vint, et il s'entendit devoir se justifier sur sa position de « simple adjoint » alors qu'il « pourrait déjà être ministre de la Magie à l'heure qu'il est ».

Cette conversation n'en finissait pas.

Harry fut pris d'une quinte de hoquets fort à propos et prit une deuxième note mentale de remercier Draco pour lui avoir épargné d'avoir à prononcer une phrase cohérente durant cinq bonnes minutes.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la conversation dévia inévitablement sur ses récentes péripéties de santé et dès qu'il put parler, il mit allègrement et sans scrupules la responsabilité des effets secondaires qu'il subissait actuellement sur des tests pas très concluants des médicomages de Ste Mangouste.

Enfin, après une heure dont les dernières minutes parurent s'étirer sans fin, Mrs Weasley se leva en annonçant qu'elle était attendue de ses petits-enfants. Elle ne précisa pas lesquels et ni Harry ni Hermione ne firent mine de poser la question. Avec un regard entendu, elle leur demanda d'embrasser Teddy de sa part, puis transplana dans le couloir et disparut.

On aurait eu peine à distinguer les soupirs de soulagement que laissèrent échapper les deux occupants restant du salon.

-C'était quoi ce cirque ? souffla Harry.

-Du voyeurisme, lâcha Hermione, le regard dur.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Elle aura lu ce stupide article dans la Gazette et elle est persuadée que nous sommes officiellement ensemble. Elle est venue voir à quoi ressemble le jeune couple de traîtres qui s'assume enfin.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'affaissa de tous les membres qu'il contrôlait encore sur son canapé.

-Tu crois qu'elle est bonne au moins, sa glace au potiron ?

.

Le soir venu, Harry prit la plume et, avec une ironie qu'il tenta vainement de contenir, narra à Draco la charmante journée qu'il avait passé à hoqueter de tout son saoul.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il semblait bien que le dernier descendant direct des Black était tout simplement furieux :

_Potter, _

_Remballe tes grands airs et tes blagues à deux balles. Si ça t'amuse de rester dans cet état, fort bien. Débrouille toi donc avec ton ridicule bout de métal et tes médicomages léthargiques ! Bientôt, on chantera dans les tavernes des chansons sur Potter l'impotent, ne viens pas te plaindre._

Partagé entre un début d'hilarité et de vexation, Harry lui répondit sur le champ :

_Draco, _

_Ne prend pas la mouche si vite, je n'ai pas voulu te vexer. Imagine comment tu te sentirais à ma place si tu avais craché des bulles toute la journée, y compris durant une visite surprise de ton ancienne belle-mère ? _

_Ne te lance pas tout de suite dans la composition de chansons paillardes, tu sais qu'il te faudra des années pour seulement prétendre rivaliser avec celles de Peeves. D'ici là, ton temps sera beaucoup mieux occupé à potionner !_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_Potionner ?! Parce que tu inventes des mots maintenant, Potty ? Vaut-il mieux lire cela ou se crever les yeux ? _

_Je n'ai jamais eu de belle-mère mais j'échange volontiers la tienne contre un seul souvenir en compagnie de ma tante, deal ? _

Harry n'avait pas ressenti autant d'excitation lors d'une correspondance que depuis la mort de Sirius.

_C'est amusant que tu écrives cela, quand on sait que l'ancienne belle-mère en question est celle qui a rincé ta tatie Bella pour toujours. _

_De quoi as-tu besoin pour m'inventer un nouveau traitement ? Et en cas de nouvel échec, serait-ce possible de me faire cracher des gallions plutôt que du savon ? J'ai perdu mon dragon la dernière fois que je suis allé à Gringotts._

Sur la réponse de Draco, son écriture se faisait moins tranchante, plus ronde :

_Tu as un dragon sous la main, profite-en donc._

_Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, Potter. J'admets volontiers qu'on ne raconte pas tous les détails d'une mission d'auror à un connard avec un serpent tatoué sur le bras mais si tu es capable de faire confiance à tes trépanés de Ste Mangouste, tu n'en es plus à ça près avec moi. Je ferais le Serment inviolable, s'il n'y a que ça pour te rassurer._

Harry n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux.

_Je n'ai rien caché, du moins pas volontairement. Il n'y a rien de top secret dans cette histoire. Viens au square Grimmauld dans une heure, si tu veux._

Lorsque Draco se présenta dans le square à l'heure dite, Teddy était couché et Hermione hors de vue. Cela n'avait pas été difficile de la convaincre : Harry avait commencé à ressentir dans l'aine les douleurs annonciatrices qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le temps pressait et s'ils n'avaient de recours que Draco Malfoy, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Le jeune homme laissa Harry lui servir un thé puis écouta attentivement ce récit qu'Harry avait l'impression d'avoir déjà fait mille fois. La maison d'apparence moldue en partie en ruine. Ses abords tellement envahis de mauvaises herbes qu'il avait fallu lancer un sort de découpe pour se frayer un chemin. Le silence. Les tags sur murs. Le vieil escalier aux pierres émoussées. L'étage inoffensif, la cave d'un noir d'encre avec ses pièces qui se succédaient. L'ombre assise qu'il avait aperçu l'espace d'une seconde et puis le déluge s'abattant sur lui, sans prévenir.

Draco l'écoutait avec une intense concentration, ses grands yeux sérieux fixés sur Harry, son visage à la fois neutre et impliqué, comme celui d'un soignant. Nulle trace de leur animosité passée ou de ces instants si puissants qu'ils avaient partagé dans les étages de cette même maison quelques jours plus tôt.

-Ah, dit soudain Harry, réalisant qu'il avait oublié un détail. Il y avait cette espèce de fumée aussi dans la cave. Invisible à l'œil nu mais je la voyais tournoyer autour de moi avec le _lumos _… Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant Draco se lever d'un bond, le visage blême.

-Ne bouge pas d'ici, Potter ! lui intima le jeune homme en le pointant du doigt.

-Où tu voudrais que j' … commença Harry mais c'était peine perdue car Malfoy avait déjà transplané sans demander son reste.

Incrédule, Harry mit bien une minute complète à se remettre de sa surprise avant de conjurer son _patronus _et de l'envoyer à Hermione pour lui faire savoir qu'elle pouvait descendre.

Elle non plus n'y comprit rien.

-Tu crois qu'il a eu un malaise ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Je ne crois pas, il m'a juste dit de rester là.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, un « crack ! » sonore les fit sursauter tous les deux.

Malfoy était de retour, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille. Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la présence d'Hermione et marcha droit vers Harry en lui tendant un flacon.

-Potter, bois ça, dit-il d'un ton très calme qui contrastait avec son état d'agitation générale.

-Harry, attends ! protesta Hermione. Qu'est-ce que …

Mais Harry avait plongé ses yeux dans le regard de Malfoy et il n'eut pas de doute. Il suivit ce regard tout comme, neuf ans plus tôt dans la salle sur Demande en feu, il avait suivi les directions données par la voix de cet homme qui avait essayé de le capturer quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il saisit le flacon que Malfoy lui tendait et le descendit d'une traite sous les protestations de sa meilleure amie.

Il n'eut le temps que d'entendre la voix calme et décidé du potionniste dire la jeune femme : « Préviens Ste Mangouste, dis leur qu'on arrive ! » avant de sombrer dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

* * *

**A votre avis, Draco vient de :**

**\- réponse A : sauver Harry**

**\- réponse B : tuer Harry**

**\- réponse C : faire cracher à Harry des gallions plutôt que des bulles de savons **

**Réponse bientôt dans la onzième et dernière partie ! Je prends les votes en review ;)**


	11. 11

**FENÊTRE SUR SQUARE GRIMMAULD**

* * *

**Dernière partie**

**Publiée le 6 novembre 2019**

* * *

_18 août 2007, 14h30_

_Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour maladies et blessures magiques, Londres_

.

Lorsqu'Harry reprit conscience, son esprit cotonneux et confus fit plusieurs allers retours entre la semi-conscience et les absences avant de parvenir enfin à se fixer clairement sur le moment présent.

Il était dans une salle individuelle de Ste Mangouste, allongé dans un lit. La main serrait la sienne, celle d'Hermione.

D'abord, il ne comprit rien à ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Puis, au bout d'un moment, les sons inintelligibles qui lui parvenaient de très loin, comme s'ils étaient prononcés dans un hall de gare, finirent par ressembler à des mots qui formèrent finalement des phrases.

-Harry ? Hé, Harry ? Tu m'entends ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Laisse-lui le temps, dit une autre voix qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Il faut que l'esprit se reconnecte au corps, ça prend du temps après ce qu'il a subi.

-Dis surtout que tu lui as filé une dose de cheval, bougonna la jeune femme.

-Chaque minutes comptaient, excuse-moi d'avoir _peut-être _eu la main un peu lourde. La prochaine fois, quand il faudra concocter un antidote sur la base d'un charabia écrit moitié en runes, moitié en vieux français, le tout sur un parchemin fait d'une peau qui a méchamment l'air humaine, on verra comment tu t'en tires, _Madame la Directrice._

-Oh ça va, hein, grogna Hermione.

Il y eut un silence, puis elle souffla d'une petite voix :

-Quand tu dis « peau qui a l'air humaine » …

L'autre personne émit une sorte de ricanement et bien qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu depuis des années, Harry le reconnut.

C'était le rire de Draco. Son rire suffisant des cours de potion quand Rogue lui passait la pommade en profitant pour rabaisser un gryffondor plus bas que terre au passage.

_Draco_ était dans sa chambre d'hôpital. A son chevet.

En compagnie d'Hermione.

Cette pensée acheva de le réveiller tout à fait.

.

-C'est lorsque tu as mentionné cette fumée que j'ai compris, lui expliqua posément le jeune homme un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il fut certain qu'Harry était en mesure de comprendre ses explications. Quand j'étais petit, j'ai lu absolument tous les livres du manoir … souffla-t-il en baissant la tête. Et j'ai une mémoire photographique. Je me souviens de presque tout ce que je lis ou vois. C'est juste que mon cerveau a beaucoup tendance à catégoriser. Probablement pour m'éviter de devenir fou. En t'écoutant, je cherchais dans agression, pas dans malédiction.

Harry buvait ses paroles.

-A l'instant même où tu as pratiqué de la magie – un simple _lumos _suffit – dans cette cave, la malédiction était sur toi, lui expliqua Draco en relavant la tête pour croiser son regard avant de le détourner tandis qu'une légère rougeur lui montait aux joues. C'est du vaudou très ancien, qui se pratiquait déjà il y a des siècles pour se débarrasser de ses ennemis. C'est exactement ce que tu décrivais : la personne voit comme une vague s'abattre sur elle en même temps qu'elle est prise de douleurs innommables. Là, tu étais seul mais si quelqu'un était avec toi, il n'aurait rien vu du tout. C'est la réaction de ton corps à la malédiction qui le submerge. Ton cerveau interprète ça sous forme d'un déluge qui s'abat sur toi mais pour un œil extérieur, il ne se passe absolument rien. Tu ne serais pas mort, ce jour-là même si tu n'avais pas transplané à Ste Mangouste. Le propre de cette malédiction c'est de provoquer une mort lente, douloureuse et intraçable. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que tant que ça n'a pas atteint les organes vitaux, c'est réversible. Normalement, tu devrais déjà réussir à bouger tes orteils.

Trois paires d'yeux – dont ceux d'Harry lui-même – se tournèrent vers les dix petites bosses qu'on devinait sous le drap blanc d'hôpital. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes à Harry pour réussir à les remuer sans effort. Le soulagement qu'il en retira était indicible.

Hermione et lui échangèrent un long regard de connivence qui ne parvenait pas suffisamment à exprimer leur joie et leur soulagement mutuel.

-Et la silhouette assise qu'Harry avait cru voir ? s'enquit Hermione.

-C'est ce qui aurait dû tous nous mettre sur la piste, expliqua Draco. C'est la marque de fabrique de ce maléfice. Elle lui a même donné son nom : « nonm lan chita », « l'homme assis » en créole. C'est ce qui symbolise la mort lente de celui dont la vie quitte lentement son corps en commençant par les pieds. C'est un maléfice qui demande des capacités magiques … hors du commun, lâcha-t-il pensivement. Je ne suis même pas sûr que toi, tu en serais capable, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hermione.

.

.

_3 septembre 2007, 15h_

_Ile de Man, mer d'Irlande_

_._

Il n'existait qu'une aire de transplanage sur cette île qui était majoritairement moldue. Elle était dans un phare désaffecté à l'opposé de sa destination. Alors Harry, en mauvais élève assumé qu'il était, prit le risque de transplaner directement devant chez Draco.

Le cottage où vivait le jeune homme était niché au creux d'une petite colline, face à la mer. Harry s'attarda un long moment pour contempler ce panorama incroyable : devant lui, mer et ciel uniformément bleus se confondaient jusqu'à l'horizon. C'était calme et beau.

Le cottage était une petite construction aux murs peints en blanc, toit de chaume et deux fenêtres qui donnaient sur la mer. La porte était peinte d'un rouge sombre, assorti à la petite barrière accolée à la maison qui protégeait l'accès à un jardin délimité par un muret de pierres brutes. Chaque centimètre carré en avait été utilisé pour des plantations.

Devant le cottage, une bande d'herbe uniformément verte et touffue s'étirait jusqu'à la plage.

C'était un très bel endroit, préservé et hors du temps.

Harry eut un grand sourire lorsqu'il constata que la porte d'entrée était entrouverte.

Dans une cuisine modeste pour un intérieur sorcier, Draco s'affairait à faire du thé.

-C'est vraiment joli, lui lança Harry.

-Arrête Potter, tu vas me faire rougir.

Harry ricana.

L'intérieur était constitué d'une seule et même pièce avec une mezzanine où l'on devait à peine tenir assis. Les murs étaient en torchis brut et le plafond était presque recouvert d'herbes séchées suspendues avec des cordelettes.

En plus du coin cuisine, il y avait un fauteuil à oreilles près de la cheminée et une minuscule table avec deux chaises. Toute la partie gauche de la pièce avait été aménagée en atelier avec un grand plan de travail et six chaudrons dont certains semblaient plein. Le seul élément de décoration était un tapis circulaire multicolore et des coquillages sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Comme à son habitude, Draco était vêtu d'une tenue la plus passe partout possible : pantalon en toile grise et chemise noire dont il avait relevé les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Il avait également attaché ses cheveux en catogan au-dessus de sa nuque.

Le visiteur ne peut s'empêcher de penser que dans cette simplicité, cet homme était incroyablement beau.

-Je t'interromps en plein travail ? s'enquit Harry.

Draco secoua la tête.

-Rien qui ne puisse être remis à plus tard. Et puis, j'avais soif.

Il servit le thé dans deux petites tasses à la japonaise, ovales et sans hanse.

Harry sortit un large carré de tissu qu'il avait rangé dans son blouson en cuir d'auror et le tendit à Draco à deux mains :

-Je suis venu t'apporter ceci. Et ne vas pas croire que c'est un cadeau. C'est une simple restitution.

Muet, Draco se leva pour déplier ce qui se révéla bien vite être la tapisserie généalogique des Black.

-Je crois qu'elle a un peu été grignotée par des doxys en haut, grimaça Harry, mais ce n'était pas sous ma garde, je tiens à ce que tu le saches. Pendant dix ans, la maison n'a été habitée que par un vieil elfe de maison dépassé.

Draco ne disait toujours rien. Harry vit que ses mains tremblaient. Finalement, il replia lentement et très précautionneusement la tapisserie et traversa la pièce pour la ranger dans un gros coffre à l'aspect ancien qui était placé près de l'escalier menant à la mezzanine.

-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Potter, souffla-t-il finalement dans un filet de voix en retournant s'asseoir.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tendit la main. D'abord surpris, Draco accepta le symbole en glissant une de ses longues mains brune et froide dans celle de l'ancien gryffondor pour une poignée brève mais franche, durant laquelle ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Alors, lança finalement Harry après un silence, où tu en es pour ma chanson ?

Un fantôme de sourire sincère illumina un instant le visage sérieux de Draco.

-Potty l'impotent ? Ce n'est plus drôle maintenant que tu te déplaces à nouveau sur tes deux pattes arrière. Dommage, avoua-t-il avec sarcasme, je te trouvais plus intéressant quand tu volais sur ton truc.

-Je l'ai gardée. La plateforme. Mon filleul adore jouer avec.

-Tu ne pouvais pas lui acheter un balai miniature, comme tout le monde ? Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant Harry sourire avec nostalgie.

-Il est beaucoup trop grand pour ça, il pourrait déjà voler sur mon vieil Eclair de feu.

Draco avait l'air sincèrement étonné.

-Weasmoche a été singulièrement précoce … marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

-Je ne suis pas le parrain des fils de Ron, lui apprit Harry en secouant la tête. Je ne suis même pas allé à son mariage alors tu penses bien …

Draco releva la tête pour le dévisager et Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ça fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, éluda-t-il. Je parlais de Teddy Lupin. Remus et sa femme m'ont demandé d'être son parrain avant de mourir. D'ailleurs, Teddy est ton petit-cousin, je ne sais pas si tu le savais.

Draco hocha lentement la tête, comme si cela faisait vaguement référence à quelque chose de très enfui dans sa mémoire :

-Le fils du loup-garou … souffla-t-il finalement. Est-ce qu'il … ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Remus était terrorisé à cette idée mais il n'a pas hérité de la lycanthropie. Par contre, il est métamorphomage, comme sa mère. Il maîtrise impeccablement ses pouvoirs maintenant mais quand il était tout petit, c'était tout un poème dès que tu voulais aller te promener quelque part avec lui !

Draco eut l'air surpris. Il ne savait pas que sa cousine était métamorphomage.

-Est-ce que l'enquête avance ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

-Au point mort.

-Tu crois que tu étais ciblé ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Pas moi personnellement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de prévoir que ce serait moi qui irais en reconnaissance dans cette maison. Même un de mes collègues n'aurait pas pu le savoir. Mais le bureau des aurors était visé, là par contre je n'ai pas de doute. Et impossible de remonter la piste du tuyau anonyme, évidemment …

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? souffla Draco en le regardant par en-dessus. Reprendre comme si de rien n'était ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Je suis allé rendre visite à Newt Scamander il y a quelques jours.

-Le Newt Scamander du bouquin ?

-Lui-même.

-J'imagine qu'être une célébrité vous rend automatiquement ami avec les autres célébrités. Vous avez un club ou un truc comme ça ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Une de mes amies est mariée avec son petit-fils, idiot. C'est un homme vraiment fascinant, il a une tonne de choses à raconter. Teddy en est complètement fan. Toujours est-il que c'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée. J'ai posé une année sabbatique. Le ministre a bien été obligé de me l'accorder. Je pars faire le tour du monde avec mon filleul. Sa grand-mère est d'accord.

Harry guettait sa réaction mais Draco ne montra ni réel étonnement, ni enthousiasme.

Tout à coup, Harry fut pris d'une sorte d'impulsion irrésistible : il avait envie de lui proposer de les accompagner. C'était complètement déraisonnable : ils s'étaient détestés une grande partie de leur vie, se connaissaient à peine et Teddy ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

Pourtant, Harry s'y projetait avec une acuité qu'il ne s'expliquait pas lui-même. Draco passant la tête d'une tente plantée au milieu d'une plaine et demandant l'heure avec une tête toute chiffonnée. Draco marchant à grand pas devant eux, à l'aise en ville comme à la campagne. Draco sortant des remarques sarcastiques à tout bout de champs. Draco et Teddy en train de se baigner dans une eau claire comme du cristal, …

Ils se regardèrent. Et Harry sut. Il sut que Draco avait compris ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Et vit à son sourire mélancolique que ce n'était même pas la peine de poser la question.

Il ne le prit pas comme un rejet. C'était déraisonnable de toute façon.

-On t'enverra des cartes postales, lui promit-il.

-Fais donc. Et débrouille-toi surtout pour revenir en un seul morceau.

* * *

**A SUIVRE ?**

**Un immense merci à vous, cher.e.s lecteur.ice.s présent.e.s et futur.e.s ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ces quelques milliers mots passés avec moi :) **

**J'ai commencé à écrire une suite mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'inspiration d'aller jusqu'au bout. Si vous avez des idées sur ce qui pourrait se passer, n'hésitez pas à me les partager en reviews ou en MP !**

**Merci et à bientôt, **

**Kate**


End file.
